Ceci n'est pas pour les enfants !
by Vagabonde
Summary: Recueil de PWP et Délires axés sur Furuichi X Oga. Sorte de suite pour "Le Sang parfait", peut se lire séparément. Et comme le dit le titre, ceci n'est pas pour les enfants ! - [...] - Délire 2 : C'est dur d'être un vampire - PWP 4 : La révélation - Délire 3 : L'amour changerait-il les Hommes - PWP 5 : Première fois - Délire 4 : La sodomie pour les nuls [Edité le 24 juin 2013]
1. PWP 1 : Dérapage

**« Ceci n'est pas pour les enfants ! »** _sera un recueil principalement de PWP, d'où le titre. C'est un peu la suite de_ **« Le Sang Parfait »** _pour ceux qui connaissent. Le One-Shot est le prélude de ce recueil. Je conseille de le lire afin de ne pas être trop perdu. Pour ceux qui ont la flemme, c'est pas grave, je vais leur résumer les points essentiels à retenir. Ils sont situés à la fin de ce premier PWP pour ne pas spoiler par inadvertance ! J'ai choisi de faire un recueil et non une fic à chapitres car bien que je développerai la relation d'Oga et Furuichi, je pense que chaque « chapitre » peut se lire séparément. D'où le « Complete » de ce recueil. _

_**I**l y aura principalement du Furuichi X Oga. Si vous avez des idées à me proposer (une situation particulière, une anecdote que vous voudriez découvrir) n'hésitez pas ! _

_**D**isclaimer : J'ai... que dalle ! C'est triste, je sais.  
_

_**P**airing : Furuichi X Oga  
_

_**B**onne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Dérapage**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée attendait impatiemment que la porte s'ouvre. L'individu était vraiment suspect car il portait des après-ski, un jean et un polo en plein milieu de l'été pendant une journée particulièrement chaude. Il gardait les mains au fond de ses poches mais lorsqu'il avait dû sonner, des gants les recouvraient. Il restait sur le qui-vive, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Lorsque la sœur d'Oga ouvrit enfin la porte, elle s'écria, surprise :

- Oh, Furuichi, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

- Est-ce qu'Oga est là ?, la coupa-t-il.

- Ouais, dans sa chambre, mais… !

Il la bouscula légèrement et grimpa les escaliers en s'excusant sommairement. Il entra dans la chambre où Oga n'était habillé que d'un simple caleçon et cherchait un T-shirt dans l'armoire, revenant apparemment de la salle de bain. Beel-Bo babillait joyeusement à ses pieds.

- Oh Furuichi ! T'es rentré ?

- Ça urge', je te raconterai plus tard ok ?

Hilda entra à ce moment-là et comprit aussitôt que le crétin d'ami d'Oga allait avoir besoin de sa dose et qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser Beelze-sama voir ça.

- Venez Beelze-sama, on va prendre notre bain, minauda-t-elle en attrapant le bébé.

Elle referma la porte laissant les deux lycéens seuls. Furuichi n'eut même pas une pensée perverse sur le corps nu d'Hilda-san dont les parties intimes ne seraient recouvertes que de mousse. Il était totalement en manque et toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Oga.

- T'as pas un peu chaud comme ça ?

- Si, répondit-il en allant fermer les rideaux pour empêcher les rayons du soleil d'entrer.

Quand il en fut sûr à cent pour cent, il abaissa sa capuche. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son front par la sueur qui perlait à grosses gouttes sur son visage. Il enleva son pull et Oga découvrit qu'il portait aussi un sous-pull avec un col roulé. Pas étonnant qu'il suait autant.

- Tu portes tout ça ? T'es malade ?

- C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai rien de mieux pour me couvrir avec un soleil pareil !

À cet instant précis, Oga remarqua enfin la marque de peau brûlée sur la joue de Furuichi. Toute la moitié inférieure avait pris une teinte plus foncée et devenait déjà une croûte épaisse. Il voulut rajouter quelque chose en la montrant du doigt mais il sentit des crocs lui mordre la main.

Furuichi n'avait pas tenu plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas bu le sang d'Oga depuis plus de deux semaines et la faim commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui. Il salivait même devant les passants, complètement obnubilé par le sang pulsant dans leur veine. Alors quand le doigt d'Oga s'était approché de lui, le narguant, il n'avait plus résisté à cette soif de sang incommensurable. Ses instincts de vampire s'étaient complètement réveillés et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. C'était plus fort que lui.

Oga fut parcouru de frissons de plaisir. La vive douleur à son doigt fit rapidement place à une simple mais implacable excitation. Son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu et son regard s'accrocha uniquement sur Furuichi. Sa transformation était encore plus magnifique, ses yeux écarlates luisant dans la pénombre de la chambre, plissés par l'extase de sa dégustation.

Furuichi en réclamait plus encore et un simple doigt n'était pas assez alimenté en ce liquide carmin qui lui faisait perdre la tête pour le satisfaire. Il lâcha la phalange et lécha les petites marques de dent pour qu'elles disparaissent, ne laissant aucune goutte lui échapper. Dès qu'il fut assuré que plus rien ne l'intéressait à cet endroit, il tira vers lui le corps pantelant d'Oga et mordit sur le haut de son bras. Oga n'empêcha même pas un soupir de satisfaction quand il ressentit de nouveau cette sensation si grisante d'être bouleversé de l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus connu ça depuis que Furuichi était parti en vacances avec sa famille et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, ça lui avait sacrément manqué. Il avait envie de sentir encore plus Furuichi, de le toucher et de l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait ce tel besoin mais à cet instant précis, il avait déjà perdu toutes pensées cohérentes.

Furuichi avait trop chaud. Il enleva ses gants et son sous-pull avec hâte pour redécouvrir encore et toujours ce sang brûlant regorgeant des sentiments d'Oga. Ils le submergeaient de plus en plus, l'encourageant à coller son torse nu contre celui d'Oga. Oga posa sa main libre sur son crâne et l'arracha de son emprise pour venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. L'échange était tout sauf doux : bestial, tranchant, dévorant, Furuichi recherchait son sang adoré tandis qu'Oga l'obligeait à lui procurer encore plus de ce poison qui l'anesthésiait et l'excitait tout aussi bien. Les crocs mordaient la chair puis, comme pour se pardonner, la langue entrait en jeu et guérissait les blessures. Furuichi, obnubilé par ce sang giclant directement dans sa bouche, pressa son corps plus fort tout contre celui d'Oga qui bascula lamentablement sur le dos, atterrissant fort heureusement sur la pile de vêtement dans son armoire.

Leur frénésie ne s'arrêta absolument pas. Elle s'était même amplifiée, leurs corps bougeant instinctivement ensemble, frottant leur érection l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements bien superflus pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Livrés à leurs seules pulsions animales, recherchant le plaisir le plus primaire qu'il soit, les vêtements furent éjectés en moins de deux et Furuichi, complètement devenus fous à cause de l'odeur, du goût exquis du sang d'Oga qui au fur et à mesure devenait intensément meilleur, rompit leur baiser sauvage et plaqua le corps d'Oga contre la pile de linge, face contre terre, son dos musclé complètement à sa merci.

Il ne lui laissa aucune seconde de répit et plongea ses crocs dans les muscles fermes et puissants d'Oga. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant échapper plus un grognement qu'un gémissement mais Furuichi avait la faculté de savoir en direct ce qu'il ressentait. Beaucoup d'excitation, du plaisir, et surtout, un besoin irrépressible de toucher le corps qui se déhanchait au-dessus de lui, de vouloir le sentir encore plus proche, comme si tout son être aspirait à être dévoré tout entier afin de ne jamais quitter le contact de leurs peaux. Or, ce qu'Oga voulait, Furuichi en devenait complètement dépendant et exécutait chacune de ses envies, quelles qu'elles fussent. Il mordit plusieurs fois dans le dos d'Oga en déchargeant tout l'anesthésiant qu'il se sentait capable de lui fournir et lorsqu'il sut d'instinct que le corps d'Oga était totalement submergé par son excitation, détendu et à l'abandon entre ses crocs, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'enfoncer brutalement en lui.

Loin d'avoir anticipé ce déroulement, Oga n'en ressentit pas moins un plaisir dépassant tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il se sentait enfin complet et son corps acceptait complètement le sexe qui venait de pénétrer violemment son intimité. Furuichi avait cessé de le mordre, assailli par la toute nouvelle sensation qu'il expérimentait. Son corps bougeait tout seul, totalement livré à cette débauche de sensualité, et les quelques brumes de raison qui lui restait lui servaient juste à vérifier si ce qu'il faisait était bon aussi pour Oga. À le voir haleté, la bouche ouverte, les cheveux en bataille voilant son regard brûlant et les rares grognements qu'il laissait filtrer, Furuichi ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré et de continuer sur sa lancée.

Leur bestialité les poussa jusque dans le fond de l'armoire mais ça n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup les déranger. Au bord de l'extase, Furuichi s'empressa de croquer l'épaule d'Oga à la recherche de ce sang exquis, provoquant de ce fait un orgasme dévastateur pour Oga qui entraina immanquablement leur jouissance.

Le sang qui gicla dans sa bouche eut le goût d'un fondant au chocolat particulièrement brûlant sur son palais. Plus par gourmandise que sous l'emprise de la faim, il dégusta jusqu'à la dernière miette le liquide qui s'échappait de la morsure, mordillant la peau tout autour. La tension retombant peu à peu, il lécha précautionneusement l'épaule puis le dos totalement meurtri d'Oga qui reprenait doucement sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de le guérir, Furuichi commença à émerger et de réaliser lentement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait encore ses paumes de main posé sur le dos bouillant et trempé de sueur d'Oga, soulevé par les inspirations profondes du brun, quand il y posa son front en soufflant bruyamment. À présent que la tension avait disparu, qu'il sentait sa sueur refroidir son corps et qu'un apaisement des sens sans précédent l'envahissait, il avait envie de tout, sauf de se confronter à la réalité.

Quand il releva enfin la tête, malgré la honte qui rougissait ses joues, il fixa les cheveux d'Oga en cherchant vainement une réaction, celui-ci ayant caché son visage dans les vêtements chiffonnés qu'ils avaient renversé dans leur violente lutte. Si lutte il y avait, Furuichi n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Après tout Oga ne s'était pas débattu, il avait même amorcé le début de leur étreinte en l'embrassant. Ça avait dérapé, encore plus que la dernière fois. N'empêche que ce sang-là n'avait rien de comparable à tous les autres. Peut-être que c'était le manque qui le faisait parler mais de toute façon pour rien au monde il ne démentirait ça. Le sang d'Oga était vraiment génial et le devenait extraordinaire quand il était excité. Le meilleur, c'était assurément celui qu'il produisait quand il jouissait. En plus, avec ce sang, ses pouvoirs de guérison s'étaient largement améliorés au vu de sa joue redevenue douce et rose comme avant. Le soleil ne lui ferait plus de mal pendant une semaine et demie. Ou plutôt deux, vu tout le sang qu'il venait de sucer.

Furuichi décida de ne pas rester nu collé à son meilleur ami plus longtemps. Il se releva brusquement et se cogna à la tringle de l'armoire. Il jura en se frottant le crâne, fusillant la maudite armoire qui n'avait rien demandée. Il chercha la boite de mouchoirs et s'en empara pour s'essuyer comme il faut avant de se rhabiller tout en évitant soigneusement de laisser son regard dévier sur le postérieur du brun.

Oga n'avait pas bougé, même quand Furuichi avait poussé un juron, vraisemblablement après s'être fait mal. À quoi, il ne savait pas et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui était important, c'était qu'il venait d'entendre la voix de Furuichi et que la transe dans laquelle il était plongé venait de se terminer. Honnêtement, Oga ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne savait pas s'il avait voulu cette situation ou si elle s'était déroulée comme si tout avait été prévu. Pas par Furuichi, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer ainsi. Mais alors à ce… ce pouvoir ? Ce poison qui l'enflammait à chaque goutte coulant dans ses veines ? Il balaya ces idées pour se concentrer sur une autre chose qui le dérangeait bien plus.

Franchement, il avait pris son pied. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour définir ce qu'il venait de vivre. Atteindre le septième ciel, le paroxysme de l'extase ? Bien trop alambiqué pour lui et Oga, rappelons-le, n'était pas très intelligent. Alors il avait juste, profondément, pris son pied. Et ça le dérangeait. Parce que même s'il était sous l'emprise d'un aphrodisiaque quelconque, ça n'expliquait pas qu'il ait pu éprouver du plaisir en se faisant prendre par derrière par un mec.

Tout chamboulé qu'il était, Oga ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comprendre que tout était de la faute de Furuichi. Pas à cause de sa personne, de ses gestes ou de ses besoins de vampire. Non, plutôt… parce que c'était lui, son meilleur ami, il l'avait laissé faire et même encouragé. Deux semaines auparavant, il avait laissé ces questions en suspens en laissant au temps agir et lui fournir la réponse. À présent il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait préféré la découvrir avant. Il venait de s'apercevoir que s'il avait autant aimé leurs ébats, c'était non pas à cause de l'aphrodisiaque mais tout simplement parce qu'il aimait sincèrement son meilleur ami. C'était niais au possible, rien qui puisse lui ressembler et surtout ressentir ce genre de chose pour un mec, c'était tout bonnement invraisemblable mais c'était comme ça. Il venait de le découvrir et l'acceptait entièrement, en digne Oga qu'il était.

Maintenant au courant de ses propres sentiments, il n'était pas fou au point de les balancer directement à la tronche de Furuichi. Il avait d'abord fort à faire en commençant par se relever. Furuichi s'était déchainé, son cul commençait à le tirailler et il n'avait plus assez de forces pour pousser sur ses bras.

- 'Tain, tu peux pas faire gaffe quand tu bouffes ?, râla-t-il finalement.

Furuichi, loin de se douter des récentes découvertes émotionnelles de son meilleur ami, se figea littéralement au son de sa voix. Pour lui, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était la pire qu'il ait pu vivre jusqu'ici, en excluant peut-être celles où sa vie était mise en danger, toujours à cause d'Oga d'ailleurs. Il s'attendait à des injures, au rejet pur et simple du brun, sans compter les nombreux coups qu'il allait bien finir par se prendre quand Oga serait en état. D'ailleurs, même s'il n'avait pas été en état, Oga aurait trouvé le moyen de lui faire mal d'une quelconque façon. Et là, il se plaignait simplement qu'il lui avait pris trop de sang ?! C'était quoi l'embrouille ? Une ruse d'Oga pour lui faire baisser sa garde ?

- Nan mais sérieux, la dernière fois aussi tu t'es déchainé et j'ai pas pu bouger pendant deux jours !

- Dé… désolé Oga, bredouilla-t-il.

Il aurait voulu rajouter un _« Je ferai attention la prochaine fois ! »_ mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'il existe une prochaine fois. Il était totalement perdu. Oga continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Furuichi déglutit en constatant que décidément, Oga n'avait vraiment plus assez de forces pour se relever. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'aider ou en profiter pour fuir le plus vite possible en oubliant tout.

- Je refuse pas un peu d'aide, le coupa de ses pensées Oga.

Furuichi ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, nu comme un ver et coincé dans son armoire. Ce fut la seule excuse qu'il trouva pour s'empêcher de quitter la maison d'Oga en courant. Il réussit à le porter sur son lit et constata l'état des vêtements rangés dans l'armoire. La plupart étaient froissés et certains devraient même passer à la machine aux vues des tâches blanchâtres. Il attrapa la boite de mouchoirs et la lança sur le lit pour qu'Oga se débarbouille. Il détourna son regard du brun en cherchant dans le tas de vêtements quelque chose de mettable pour Oga qu'il lui balança sans même se retourner.

Furuichi se retourna vers Oga lorsqu'il fut enfin présentable. Il était crevé mais son regard semblait plutôt joyeux au vu de l'éclat qu'il décelait dans ses yeux. Furuichi décida de reprendre la parole :

- J'imagine qu'on est allé un peu loin.

Oga, assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Un tout petit peu devrait-on préciser.

- C'était pas si mal que ça, annonça-t-il décontracté.

Il le prenait vraiment bien. Limite trop bien. Furuichi suspectait une ruse, mais à quoi bon ? Oga n'était pas comme ça ! S'il disait que c'était pas si mal, c'était que c'était pas si mal !

- Attends… on parle bien de la même chose là ?!, demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Bah oui ! Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi sinon ?, répliqua Oga.

Furuichi déglutit difficilement et prit une longue inspiration. Il avait besoin de se calmer, d'éclaircir ses idées. Oga avait bien aimé. Il pourrait peut-être échapper à la correction alors ?

- Désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal à te croire, c'est tout.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il soupira, presque lasse de cette situation. Lui non plus avait du mal à le croire mais c'était comme ça. Il observa Furuichi à quelques pas de lui, près à détaler à la moindre menace et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Sa brûlure avait disparu et quelques traces rouges parsemaient ses joues. En croisant ses yeux, Oga sentit ses oreilles chauffer et un mince sourire faire son chemin sur son visage. Il s'en aperçut et baissa les yeux, espérant que Furuichi ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce dernier n'avait rien vu puisqu'il s'était empressé de détourner les yeux de son ami.

- Tu sais…, hésita à dire Furuichi, ton sang était encore meilleur que la dernière fois.

Oga releva la tête et vit le sourire de Furuichi.

- Il avait le goût d'un fondant au chocolat !

Furuichi éclata de rire en s'apercevant de la niaiserie qu'il racontait. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère comme il pouvait alors qu'il était complètement désorienté.

- Je sais pas si ce sont mes pouvoirs de vampire qui nous ont poussés à faire ça, je t'assure que c'était pas mon intention au début mais c'était si fort et si tentant que j'ai pas réussi à résister.

Furuichi baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard de son ami sur lui.

- Je veux pas que tu me détestes pour ça Oga. Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, je me laisserai faire ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Il se mit à genoux, le front posé sur la moquette.

- Je suis vraiment désolé !

- Arrête, c'est bon, j'ai plus assez de forces de toute façon, le rassura Oga. Et j'avais pas l'intention de te frapper. Après tout… c'est aussi un peu de ma faute.

Furuichi se sentit soulagé de tout son cœur. Il se risqua à se redresser pour vérifier qu'Oga ne lui mentait pas. Rassuré par le regard serein d'Oga, ses muscles se décontractèrent enfin, allégés d'un poids qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

Il se releva, presque en paix avec lui-même. Leur conversation s'enchaîna sur des banalités et finalement il quitta la maison de son meilleur ami bien plus détendu qu'en y entrant.

Ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas normal, c'était quelque chose à faire avec une fille et pas entre mecs. Ça avait été génial seulement parce que c'était Oga et qu'il possédait ce sang parfait si nécessaire à sa survie. C'était tout. Le refaire ? La bonne blague ! Jamais de la vie ! Même si le sang qui en découlait était le meilleur de tous les temps !

* * *

_**M**ais oui on te croit... xD ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
_

_**R**écapitulatif pour les flemmards : Furuichi est un vampire et part en flamme au contact des rayons du soleil. Heureusement Oga possède le sang parfait ! Une petite quantité de sang permet à Furuichi de vivre normalement et d'annuler toutes ses faiblesses. Furuichi a la capacité de lui donner un anesthésiant qui fait aussi office d'aphrodisiaque, le sang d'Oga devenant meilleur quand celui-ci est excité. Il peut aussi partiellement ressentir les sentiments d'Oga.  
_

_**R**eviews ? x)  
_


	2. PWP 2 : Sans sentiments ?

_**H**ello ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre (oui c'était rapide xD) ! Au sujet des **reviews anonymes**, je répondrai sur mon profil et laisserai les réponses jusqu'au prochain up. _

_**D**isclaimer : Rien n'est à vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ben pour moi c'est pareil..._

_**P**airing : Furuichi X Oga  
_

_**Note :** Je vous conseille de relire le dernier paragraphe du chap' précédent juste avant de commencer celui-ci !  
_

_**B**onne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Sans sentiments ?**

- Aaah…

Le soupir s'éteignit de lui-même dans la gorge d'Oga, en manque de souffle. Ses jambes tremblaient mais elles réussissaient à le maintenir en équilibre, les deux mains crispées sur le miroir. La buée se formait juste au niveau de sa bouche et lui cachait à peu près son visage qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à voir à cet instant. Furuichi bougea à nouveau, provoquant ces si nombreux fourmillements qui le rendait tout chose et il ferma les yeux comme pour amplifier ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait bien, déchiré de l'intérieur et piégé par le corps juste derrière lui, mais il n'aurait échangé sa place avec aucun autre. Des bouffées de chaleur arrivaient par vagues, lui apportant encore plus de plaisir avec elles.

Au soupir d'Oga, Furuichi leva les yeux vers le miroir sans s'arrêter de sucer le sang parfait de son meilleur ami. Il était si riche et si sucré qu'il pourrait en boire toute la journée. Pourtant, il devrait bientôt arrêter son traitement s'il ne voulait pas tuer Oga. Le reflet du brun était brouillé à cause de la condensation sur le miroir mais Furuichi pouvait clairement voir son propre reflet et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Ses yeux rouges brillaient si fort qu'il avait du mal à voir ses propres pupilles. Du sang dégoulinait de l'épaule d'Oga et ses propres lèvres étaient devenues pourpres à son contact. Il s'empressa de lécher le liquide précieux, n'en perdant aucune goutte. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans cette chair chaude et serrée et entama de lents va-et-vient. Les petites contractions caractéristiques qui resserraient l'intimité du brun annonçaient l'imminence de sa jouissance. Furuichi adorait ce moment-là plus que tout et savourait d'avance le repas des plus délicieux qui allait enfin étancher sa soif pour longtemps.

Oga laissa s'échapper un autre gémissement et sa tête s'élança vers l'arrière, offrant généreusement sa gorge découverte. Furuichi loucha sur sa carotide avant de réfréner son instinct de le mordre à cet endroit et s'attarda sur le visage contracté du brun. Il semblait souffrir et en même temps en réclamer plus. Furuichi choisit de continuer de le dévisager à travers le miroir et accéléra la cadence, lui-même se sentant bientôt venir.

Oga ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux brillants de Furuichi. Celui-ci, prit sur le fait, ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment sans pour autant détacher son regard de ses yeux bruns remplis d'abandon. C'était si érotique, cette façon qu'il avait de le fixer, cette façon de laisser ses émotions transparaître si facilement. Furuichi y lisait ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir qu'il ressentait également, la fin approchant de plus en plus dangereusement. Il lisait aussi quelque chose que son esprit refusait tout bonnement de traduire. Cette lueur, empreinte de douceur et de bonheur, lui restait impénétrable. Le tout ne lui fit que perdre un peu plus la tête pour mieux le transformer en cette bête assoiffée de sexe et de sang qu'il était devenu. Une dernière pensée cohérente le saisit et lui fit empoigner la verge tendue d'Oga avant de lui prodiguer de vigoureux coups de pompe.

Cet ajout de sensations bouleversa l'être entier du brun qui gémit plus fort sans même s'en apercevoir. Furuichi encra ses yeux rouges vif dans ceux d'Oga voilés par le plaisir et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Réalisant enfin ce que signifiait cette lueur si spéciale, le corps de Furuichi se contracta et se libéra par à-coups dans le corps de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait rien vu venir et tous ses efforts venaient de complètement l'épuiser. Il posa son front contre l'épaule moite du brun pour reprendre un peu son souffle avant de répéter les va-et-vient de sa main qui s'était arrêtée sur le coup de l'émotion. Oga n'en supporta pas plus et se répandit sur le miroir et le sol en un dernier grognement haché.

Son sang diffusa une odeur croustillante et appétissante de chocolat au lait, provoquant immanquablement la gourmandise de Furuichi. Il enlaça fortement le torse puissant d'Oga et inspira profondément cet arôme aguichant. De la chair de poule apparut sur la peau du brun quand il expulsa l'air qu'il venait d'emmagasiner si précieusement.

Oga planait littéralement. Dire qu'il avait la tête dans les nuages était peu dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de penser et généralement il ne remarquait pas grand-chose autour de lui même quand on le lui mettait ostensiblement sous son nez. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir les subtilités du caractère des gens et préférait s'attarder sur des détails inutiles. Pourtant quelque chose venait de le rendre extrêmement heureux. Ou plutôt, la somme de petites choses qu'il avait réussi à rassembler dans sa tête très dure le rendait complètement béat. La plus importante était sûrement que pour la première fois, il avait pu voir le visage de Furuichi complètement soumis au plaisir, alors qu'ils avaient toujours évité plus ou moins consciemment de se regarder les autres fois.

Les autres petites choses, comme avoir vu Furuichi rougir entraînant un battement plus rythmé de son cœur, mais aussi qu'il ne l'est pas mordu pour le faire jouir, y étaient pour beaucoup dans ce déferlement de bien-être. Cet orgasme était réel, bien plus que tous les autres et surtout bien plus dévastateur pour son cerveau. Et si Furuichi le serrait aussi fort après tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire, c'était bien plus qu'un repas pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Furuichi était complètement obnubilé par le sang qui embaumait ses narines. Son odeur était légèrement différente des autres qu'il avait déjà rencontrés mais ça l'excitait encore plus. Lorsqu'il planta enfin ses crocs dans la chair tendre du dos du brun, le liquide chaud afflua rapidement dans sa bouche, bien plus onctueux et doux qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Il fut repu par une simple gorgée et referma les blessures qu'il avait faites avec sa langue.

Lorsqu'Oga se retourna vers lui, les yeux encore voilés, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sans prévenir, le brun s'approcha de lui et lui vola un baiser, le figeant sur place. Oga s'effondra au sol dans un gros _Boum_ ce qui sortit enfin Furuichi de son hébétement.

_« Ce crétin est encore sous l'emprise de l'anesthésiant ! »_, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Cela résolut la question intérieure que le baiser d'Oga venait de soulever. Cet abruti lui avait fait peur, sur le moment il avait cru que ce baiser avait plus de signification que les autres. Furuichi réalisa à quel point il pouvait parfois être vraiment stupide. Jamais Oga ne pourrait être aussi compliqué. Pour lui, un monstre seulement contrôlé par ses instincts primaires de bête, c'était juste une envie passagère.

Furuichi secoua la tête. Oh et puis, on parlait d'Oga là ! Ok, ils faisaient des choses un peu stupides (bon d'accord, extrêmement stupides !) mais c'était juste pour un petit moment, le temps de trouver une solution à son problème ! Ils ne faisaient pas ça pour le plaisir (un peu quand même) et surtout pas parce qu'ils s'aimaient (ils étaient des mecs, bordel !).

Même si Furuichi y trouvait son compte, il se doutait bien qu'un jour Oga en aurait marre de passer à la casserole dès que le besoin devenait trop urgent. En réalité, il se demandait bien pourquoi il le laissait autant faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper de lui bien qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Furuichi se pensait intelligent. En tout cas bien plus que le ramassis de débiles que constituait Ishiyama. Malheureusement son propre subconscient s'était mis en grève et ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux d'Oga était passé à la trappe. Et il ne devait pas compter sur sa conscience vu qu'il était buté sur le fait que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Restant cramponné sur le fait que le baiser d'Oga n'était qu'une passade, il s'inquiéta enfin de son sort.

La perte de sang lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Furuichi aurait pu plus s'inquiéter mais après tout, on parlait d'Oga, pas d'un humain ordinaire. Il se dit qu'il ferait bien de se contrôler un peu plus quand même sinon un jour il finirait par le tuer. Surtout qu'Oga, bien plus décontracté après leurs ébats, se plaignait toujours de ne plus avoir de forces et qu'après les avoir retrouvées, il les testait sur le premier punching-ball présent, à savoir Furuichi pour la majeure partie.

Le temps de se débarbouiller, de se rhabiller et de poser Oga sur le lit (mas pourquoi ils le faisaient rarement là ?!), ce dernier s'était réveillé. Il n'avait même pas la tête à râler de son manque de forces, ayant cette impression que des petits nuages roses se baladaient devant lui. S'étant assuré qu'Oga allait bien (très rapidement, faut pas exagérer non plus !), Furuichi posa vêtements, mouchoirs et serviette à côté de lui et se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé. En quittant la chambre, il ne s'aperçut pas du regard étrangement triste de son meilleur ami qui lui était destiné.

* * *

_**J**e sais que ce chap' est assez court et qu'il y a beaucoup d'introspection, mais que voulez-vous, commencer avec un soupir d'Oga à réduit de moitié ma description xD ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ! _

_**R**eviews pour me dire si c'était trèèèès nul ? xD  
_


	3. Délire 1 : Double sens

_**H**ey ! Non cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un PWP mais bien un petit délire que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira =) !  
_

_**D**isclaimer : Tout est à moi ! (on a le droit de rêver...)  
_

_**P**airing : Furuichi X Oga (implicite)  
_

_**B**onne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Double sens**

Kunieda regarda son équipe de volley, constatant par la même occasion qu'Oga n'était même pas là ! Elle l'aperçut sortir de la salle, apparemment tiré par la poigne de son acolyte de première, Furuichi. Décidée à mettre un peu de plomb dans leur cervelle de moineau et de les traîner par la peau du cou jusqu'au gymnase pour s'entraîner, elle les suivit jusqu'à une salle de classe vide où ils s'enfermèrent. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte et à les surprendre sur le point de sécher quand elle entendit Furuichi et Oga discuter.

- Dis Oga, tu voudrais pas… ? Tu sais ?

- Ici ?!

- J'en ai besoin là !

- Pas à l'école !

_« Quoi, de la drogue ? Ces deux-là font partie d'un trafic ?! »_, se demanda-t-elle._  
_

- Allez, fais un effort, je suis super en manque ! Je fais ça vite fait et après je t'embête plus.

- Si c'est juste pour faire ça, demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je peux pas, y'a que le tien qui me plait !

_« Le tien ? Ils parlent bien de drogue là hein ? »_

- …

- C'est vrai, j'aime le tien plus que tous les autres ! Je peux pas détacher mes yeux de lui sans me pourlécher au moins trois fois par jour.

_« Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?! Il parle du c-c-cul d'Oga ?! »_

- T'es qu'un gros pervers…

- Un gros pervers en manque. Allez, je te ferai sentir bien, t'inquiète pas !

- Nee-san ! C'est là que vous étiez ?, interrompit Nene-san à la fois la discussion d'Oga et Furuichi et les élucubrations de Kunieda.

Une Kunieda rouge pivoine, ne sachant pas réellement de quoi retournait cette étrange conversation et qui préféra fuir aussi vite que possible, poursuivie aussitôt de son amie.

Les garçons ouvrirent la porte de la classe pour juste apercevoir la longue jupe de la rousse.

- Tu crois qu'elles ont entendu ?, demanda Furuichi.

- On s'en fiche !, répondit Oga en mettant un pied dans le couloir.

Furuichi l'attrapa par le col et l'emmena dans la classe.

- Et mon repas alors ?

Oga soupira mais s'était déjà résigné.

- Vas-y, mais pas beaucoup, j'ai besoin de forces pour vaincre les Six Chevaliers Saints !

- Ouais ouais, assura son meilleur ami. Itadakimasu…, souffla-t-il avant de planter ses crocs dans le poignet offert.

* * *

_**J**'adore Aoi ! Elle est trop mignonne et complètement à côté de la plaque avec Oga xD ! Même si je suis partisante du yaoi, je les vois bien ensemble ces deux-là ! Ils sont trop marrants !_

_**B**ref, je sais que c'est totalement différent des autres chap' mais j'aimerai connaître votre avis ! Reviews ?  
_


	4. PWP 3 : Le poison de l'amour : partie 1

_**M**e revoilà ! Je n'étais pas morte, et non, quel dommage xD ! J'ai pris autant de temps tout simplement parce que j'ai une vie à côté et parce que j'ai vu plus gros que mon ventre ! Je voulais faire un chapitre avec deux lemons mais finalement, je préfère m'arrêter là. _

_**D**isclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. _

_**P**airing : Furuichi X Oga (on change pas une équipe qui gagne !)_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Le poison de l'amour : partie 1**

Oga était dans sa chambre. Non pas que ce soit exceptionnel mais récemment, lorsqu'Oga était dans les parages, sa maison en prenait un coup (et ses finances aussi du même coup). Quand Oga venait chez lui, généralement il n'était jamais seul et les personnes qui l'accompagnaient étaient toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Donc quand il vit qu'Oga s'asseyait tranquillement devant la PS2 (Play Stephany 2) et mettre Dragon Quest en route, Furuichi était en légère panique. Il cherchait des yeux Hilda-san et Beel-Bo mais ces deux-là restaient introuvables, dans sa chambre tout du moins. Ils ne devaient pas être loin vu qu'Oga était en train de tranquillement s'acharner sur un méchant dragon sans même s'inquiéter de leur absence.

Un rapide tour de la maison lui apprit que Beel-Bo et Hilda-san étaient dans le salon en grande conversation (en tout cas pour Hilda-san) avec Alaindelon. Remontant dans sa chambre tout en étant soulagé de savoir que sa maison allait survivre, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien profiter de la présence inopinée d'Oga pour se remplir la panse. Il n'était pas complètement affamé mais il tenait à respecter un planning strict en cas de pépin. Petit à petit, grâce au sang exceptionnel d'Oga et à son amélioration considérable lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, il était parvenu à atteindre sereinement deux semaines et demie de sevrage. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable mais était persuadé pouvoir s'en passer une semaine de plus. Mais comme Oga était là, autant en profiter !

Furuichi ne se rendait même pas compte que ce genre de pensées aurait pu blesser profondément son meilleur ami. Le brun prenait de plus en plus au sérieux ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'ils faisaient devenait bien plus important à ses yeux qu'un simple service d'ami. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de ce genre de choses, leur âge, les hormones et la situation extrêmement insolite ne les aidant pas du tout à s'y retrouver. Le fait même d'être des mecs ne les dérangeait plus vraiment et était rentré dans leur routine, faisant partie simplement du décor.

Pourtant, en y ayant réfléchi pendant plusieurs semaines de suite, et ce n'était vraiment pas rien pour lui, un point en particulier dérangeait grandement Oga. Il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour Furuichi mais jamais il n'avait osé demander ses sentiments à son égard. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne comptait à ses yeux que comme un morceau de bidoche bien saignant mis à sa disposition spécialement pour lui. Cette façon qu'il avait de provoquer ses orgasmes par cet anesthésiant si puissant ne l'enchantait plus guère. Il avait l'impression que son corps était contrôlé par ce poison et ne lui appartenait plus alors qu'il était persuadé que même sans, il éprouverait autant voire plus de plaisir.

Il aurait bien voulu essayer au moins une fois de faire l'amour sans cet aphrodisiaque, histoire d'être complètement sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il en parle avec Furuichi avant mais pour l'instant, Oga appuyait sur les touches de sa manette pour massacrer les petits démons qui entouraient son héros.

_« J'ai tout mon temps ! »_, se disait-il.

Furuichi entra le sourire aux lèvres dans la chambre et enclencha le verrou par précaution. Il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'Honoka le surprenne avec Oga surtout après la réaction qu'elle avait eue quand elle était entrée sans prévenir et l'avait surprise dans une position compromettante avec Lamia.

Il regarda Oga se déchainer sur sa manette alors qu'il était en train de perdre contre l'un des mini-boss. Il ne devait pas être totalement dans le jeu. Ses yeux d'argent s'attardèrent sur la nuque dénudée et sur les quelques mèches brunes qui la cachaient. Il avait toujours cette envie monstrueuse de le mordre à cet endroit, ou au creux du cou, en plein dans la jugulaire. Il savait à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux et réfrénait toujours le plus vite possible cette idée. Sûr de pouvoir se contrôler, il s'approcha discrètement d'Oga avant de s'agenouiller derrière lui et de l'enlacer délicatement. Il sentit Oga se crisper un peu puis reprendre bien vite son jeu, comme si de rien n'était.

Cette intimité était venue au fil du temps et seulement initiée par Furuichi. Ce dernier l'utilisait principalement pour signifier à Oga qu'il avait faim, ou qu'il s'était bien régalé quand c'était à la fin de leurs étreintes. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la portée de ce simple geste sur le brun qui se laissait toujours faire. C'était devenu plus facile de convaincre Oga de cette manière plutôt que de lui balancer qu'il était en manque. Furuichi s'obstinait à ne pas comprendre pourquoi il acceptait ce contact aussi facilement et s'en contentait, tout simplement.

Pour Oga, c'était quelque chose qui prenait de plus en plus de valeur à ses yeux. Il savait très bien où ça les mènerait mais il espérait toujours qu'ils restent ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Il avait bien sûr déjà tenté de l'enlacer de lui-même mais chacun de ses essais s'étaient soldés par un douloureux mal de reins et quelques centilitres de sang en moins. Il avait rapidement compris que Furuichi ne voyait leurs câlins que comme un hors-d'œuvre. Du coup, Oga avait décidé de ne plus rien tenter, rêvant secrètement qu'un jour Furuichi puisse l'embrasser et le cajoler sans arrière-pensées.

Malheureusement pour lui, les intentions de Furuichi étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche : le sang d'Oga coulant dans les veines de son cou dégageait un parfum des plus séduisants et il ne put s'empêcher d'humer sa peau. Avant de lécher sensuellement le creux de la nuque offerte, il resserra ses bras autour du torse du brun qui oubliait de plus en plus comment utiliser sa manette. Oga déglutit difficilement, fixant le Game Over clignotant qui s'affichait à l'écran, puis soupira profondément, de légers frissons le traversant aux endroits où les mains et la langue de Furuichi le touchaient.

Il détestait ça. Sérieusement, comment quelqu'un pouvait croire que lui, l'Ogre Déchainé, fondait littéralement lorsqu'un mec le touchait ?! D'accord, ce mec n'était pas n'importe qui, mais il fallait lui expliquer, là, tout de suite, pourquoi diable Furuichi lui faisait autant d'effet ! Ce n'était vraiment pas normal ! Et comme il ne comprenait pas, il détestait ça du plus profond de son être. Ou pas…

Les mains froides de Furuichi se glissèrent sous son T-shirt et frôla du bout des doigts son nombril puis son ventre, prenant tout son temps pour redécouvrir le corps de son meilleur ami. Il continuait de s'occuper de sa nuque, parfois léchant, parfois mordillant la chair rougie par ce traitement spécial.

Oga laissa tomber la manette et se retourna brutalement, écrasant violemment ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami sans même lui laissait une chance de s'échapper, ayant coincé sa tête entre ses puissantes mains. Il ouvrit la bouche pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Furuichi qui répondit ardemment au baiser. Contrairement aux câlins de Furuichi, ils étaient toujours initiés par Oga qui réclamait toujours beaucoup de contact. Ce baiser, loin d'être doux et chaste, traduisait leur envie d'être plus proche et enflammait leurs sens. Les mains du brun descendirent dans le creux des reins de son meilleur ami et tout en se relevant, Oga le porta jusqu'au lit, Furuichi ayant enroulé ses jambes autour de son corps chaud et musclé pour mieux s'accrocher à lui. Le brun allongea Furuichi sans arrêter leur baiser, occupant ses mains à remonter les vêtements de son meilleur ami et caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait toucher. Il rompit enfin leur baiser pour s'attaquer à la peau douce du ventre et au nombril qui l'ornait.

Oga était devenu toujours de plus en plus entreprenant au fur et à mesure de leurs ébats, acceptant dorénavant son attirance pour son meilleur ami. Lorsque l'occasion se présentait de pouvoir toucher et lécher son corps, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui était différent. Furuichi ne l'avait pas encore mordu et n'avait pas pu lui donner ce poison qu'Oga voulait éviter. Il était complètement conscient de ses actes tout comme Furuichi bien qu'il était quand même influencé par ses instincts de vampire.

Oga souhaitait garder son self-control le plus longtemps possible quitte à employer la force. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à l'un des tétons roses qu'il titilla et embrassa l'autre pour ne pas faire de favoritisme. Furuichi gémit et sentit son corps se réchauffer sous la gêne et le plaisir mêlés. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas contrôler la situation, il adorait les gestes d'Oga. Il voyait son visage si près de lui qu'il arrivait à détailler chaque cil. Son souffle résonnait à ses oreilles comme une litanie aussi douce que mélodieuse.

Furuichi eut un mauvais pressentiment et une sorte de peur indescriptible s'empara de lui. Une peur de ce plaisir si réel, sans artifices, noyée sous les gestes voluptueux d'Oga. Il attrapa les cheveux du brun et le força à l'embrasser, profitant au passage pour lui griffer la langue avec ses crocs. Un peu d'anesthésiant se répandit rapidement dans le corps d'Oga qui s'enflamma d'autant plus. Rassuré de ne plus être totalement conscient de ses actes, se laissant submergé par les sensations qu'Oga lui transmettait par ces quelques gouttes de sang volées, Furuichi s'abandonna partiellement à la luxure.

Oga le ressentit dans tout son corps, cette infâme substance qui excitait ses sens et emballait son cœur. Il reprit plus férocement ses attouchements, fier d'entendre les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Furuichi. Rien ne pouvait plus arrêter la bête qu'il était devenu. Assoiffé de cette peau, se régalant d'un Furuichi complètement à sa merci, Oga était en train de péter un câble. Il ouvrit précipitamment la braguette de son meilleur ami et baissa ses affaires violement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il envoya valser ses propres affaires, ne laissant respirer Furuichi que quelques secondes avant de le réattaquer sauvagement en happant à nouveau ses lèvres. Il ressentait le besoin de ne faire qu'un avec lui et même s'il savait que ça lui ferait mal, il se mit à califourchon sur le ventre de celui qu'il aimait et qui pourrait enfin le libérer de cette torture avant d'enfoncer brutalement la verge tendue en lui.

À cet instant, Furuichi se fit submerger par la brusque sensation de son sexe enserré dans l'antre chaud et doux qu'était l'intimité d'Oga. Il prit de grandes respirations pour tenter de calmer son corps mais Oga ne le lui en laissa pas le temps et se mit à bouger lascivement tout en lui montrant clairement son plaisir. Légèrement entravé par ses vêtements, Furuichi aurait bien voulu reprendre le contrôle et dominer Oga comme il en avait pris l'habitude dans chacune de leurs étreintes. Là, la situation lui échappait totalement, seulement dictée par les gestes et les désirs du brun. Cette fois-ci, rien ne lui assurait qu'ils ne faisaient ça que pour son repas, ou même qu'ils étaient entraînés par une force invisible et irrésistible. Tout portait à croire qu'ils aimaient réellement s'envoyer en l'air entre mecs et peut-être même pire, que ce soit le fait même qu'ils soient qu'entre eux qui les excitait. Pour une raison qu'il refusait de comprendre, Furuichi n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il devait faire quelque chose, il fallait mordre cette bête de sexe, la lacérer, la soumettre et la pilonner de toutes ses forces.

Résolu, il plaqua une de ses mains sur le visage indécent du brun et réussit à inverser leur position. Il se retira totalement avant de retourner le corps d'Oga et de lui enfoncer la tête dans la couverture. Il plongea à nouveau en lui et entama de puissants va-et-vient sous les insultes d'Oga. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment la douleur que Furuichi lui infligeait alors qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir trop mal. Puis, petit à petit, des vagues de plaisir le fit gémir plutôt que jurer et son corps commença à se contracter à intervalles réguliers.

Il serra la couette plissée entre ces poings et tourna la tête pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Son regard voilé aperçut le reflet de leurs corps se mouvant avec aisance dans le miroir de l'armoire ce qui lui provoqua une nouvelle vague de délice dans tout le corps. Il pouvait aussi voir le visage de Furuichi se crisper sous l'effort et la sueur faire briller leur peau. L'enchantement s'effrita lorsque Furuichi se pencha, crocs en avant, prêt à les planter juste en-dessous de l'épaule d'Oga. Il essaya de protester et se dégager mais rien n'y fit : Furuichi le maintenait très fermement grâce à la force surhumaine des vampires et s'apprêtait à se repaître encore une fois du sang de son meilleur ami.

Pourtant Oga refusait de s'admettre vaincu. Pour la toute première fois depuis le début de leur relation, si on pouvait vraiment l'appeler comme ça, il avait encore totalement conscience de ses actes ainsi que de ses propres sensations et non celles produites par l'aphrodisiaque. Il pouvait enfin confirmer qu'il adorait respirer et bouger au rythme du sexe avec Furuichi. S'il parvenait à ne pas se faire sucer le sang avant de jouir, il n'aurait plus cette impression d'être le casse-croute ambulant de son abruti de meilleur ami. Il pourrait coller le mot « amant » sur sa tête quand ils feraient l'amour et enfin, il serait rassuré, tout simplement.

Il donna des coups de pieds, il tenta de se lever en poussant sur ses bras mais Furuichi le tenait bien. Oga vit ce dernier s'apprêter à boire son sang dans le miroir alors qu'il était complètement entravé et poussa un _« Nooon ! »_ silencieux rempli de chagrin, de peine, d'un refus pur et dur de ces crocs près de sa peau et de colère envers Furuichi pendant qu'il jouissait de la manière la plus horrible pour lui à ce moment-là.

Quand Furuichi décida de planter ses canines dans le dos d'Oga, il s'attendait naturellement au succulent sang auquel Oga l'avait habitué. Au lieu de ça, un sang acide et âcre, absolument immonde, s'infiltra dans sa bouche et lui brûla la gorge. Il sentit le liquide se propager dans tout son corps et le brûler de l'intérieur. Bientôt, il eut un mal fou à respirer et, les mains autour de sa gorge, il s'écroula sur le dos du brun amorphe. Un râle de douleur réveilla Oga de sa léthargie qui fit enfin attention à lui.

Les crocs de Furuichi s'étaient rétractés et ses yeux ne brillaient plus du rouge transperçant caractéristique mais ce fut la couleur de sa peau qui alerta Oga. Par endroit, elle avait viré en un bleu foncé et tout le corps de Furuichi était crispé par la souffrance. Il avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à respirer et étouffait. Avant de s'évanouir, Furuichi imprima la mine alarmée qu'affichait Oga en le regardant.

* * *

_**A**vant de s'alarmer, il n'est pas mort !_

_**J**'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et oui, je fais avancer la relation de nos deux bishos, youhou ! J'ai essayé de bien vous montrer à quel point Oga a de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'absence d'amour de Furuichi. Bien sûr, pour l'un comme pour l'autre ils ne sont pas en couple mais disons qu'il voudrait bien que ça aille dans ce sens-là x) ! _

_**S**i vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez juste me dire que c'est nul, c'est permis xD !_

_**M**erci aux reviews, aux favs et aux follows ! À la prochaine !_

_**PS :** je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire la suite rapidement.  
_


	5. PWP 3 : Le poison de l'amour : partie 2

_**C**oucou ! Ca faisait un bail ! J'ai été prise par les études et la vie de tous les jours x) ! Et c'est le lemon qui m'a un peu bloqué, du coup je le trouve... fantomatique. Enfin vous verrez. Je me suis plus concentrée sur la relation de nos bishos, c'est pour ça._

_**D**isclaimer : Si Furuichi et Oga m'appartenaient, les Lego aussi, et comme ça je les ferai s'emboîter.  
_

_**P**airing : Furuichi X Oga (c'est prévu qu'un jour je change... mais pas aujourd'hui xP !)  
_

_**J**'avoue, pas de relecture de la fin, du coup il y a sûrement des petites fautes par-ci par-là, mais dites-le moi si ça vous dérange ;) ! _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Le poison de l'amour : partie 2**

- Hé ! Crétin de Furuichi !, s'écria Oga en secouant violemment le corps amorphe de son meilleur ami.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Rien, que dalle, pas la moindre réaction. Et son corps devenait de plus en plus froid, les marques bleues s'allongeaient sur sa peau, sa respiration s'épuisait silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Oga commençait sérieusement à paniquer. En premier lieu, il voulut aller chercher de l'aide. Puis il se ravisa, ou plutôt s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, et heureusement d'ailleurs vu sa nudité et celle de Furuichi. Il ne s'habilla jamais aussi vite de toute sa vie et se contenta de remettre le boxer de Furuichi à sa place originelle. Il planqua le reste des vêtements sous le lit en un coup de pied puis recouvrit son ami de la couette en espérant que ça le maintiendrait au chaud.

Son cerveau tournait à vide lorsqu'il débloqua le verrou, une seule idée martelant sans cesse son esprit : Furuichi était en danger. Comment, pourquoi, étaient des questions auxquelles il ne prêtait encore aucune attention. Seule son inquiétude avait de l'importance. Il fallait trouver Lamia au plus vite, tout de suite, elle devait le soigner par tous les moyens !

Il courut dans les escaliers et rata une marche dans la foulée, causant une dégringolade assourdissante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Oga ?, le réprimanda sévèrement Hilda d'un air passablement agacé, Beel-Bo dans les bras.

- Lamia… Ramène Lamia ! TOUT DE SUITE !, hurla le brun en se relevant et en se précipitant sur la démone.

L'irritation de la blonde explosa et elle asséna un coup net avec son parapluie sur le crâne d'Oga. Mais rien n'y personne ne pouvait arrêter son impatience et, il l'avouait, son angoisse montante.

- BORDEL HILDA, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

- Calme-toi, je comprends rien à tes cris d'insectes !

Oga la fusilla du regard, lui faisant prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

- Furuichi…

- Quoi ? Ton sang lui suffit plus ?, tenta de comprendre la démone.

Oga secoua la tête de droite à gauche et reprit :

- Il… il… il bouge plus et… !

Il leva les yeux au plafond, comme pour chasser des larmes émergeantes (mais non, il ne pleurait pas !), et sa voix se brisa, refusant de produire le moindre son. Oga préféra guider Hilda jusqu'à la chambre de Furuichi pour lui montrer directement. Dès qu'elle entra, elle constata qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment anormal. Certes, il y flottait cette odeur si particulière des repas de Furuichi qu'elle commençait à bien connaître sans savoir réellement d'où elle venait, mais autre chose attira son attention. La peau de Dégueuichi était bien trop foncée pour qu'il soit en pleine santé. Elle se rappela qu'Oga cherchait Lamia et en conclue qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à penser à elle pour remédier à la soudaine maladie de son ami.

Hilda siffla Akababa et grimpa dessus, affirmant qu'elle savait où trouver Forcus et Lamia dans la ville (oui ils faisaient un petit tour sur Terre). Alaindelon resta au chevet de son très cher Furuichi-dono en se morfondant tandis qu'Oga tournait en rond dans le salon. Bien que le danger n'était pas encore écarté, il commençait enfin à se demander pour quelle raison Furuichi s'était soudainement senti mal. Est-ce qu'il l'était déjà avant ? Où l'avait-il attrapé ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas lui la cause de sa maladie ? Il avait clairement rejeté la morsure de Furuichi cette fois. Il savait que le goût de son sang changeait selon son excitation, mais est-ce que ça changeait aussi quand il pensait à quelque chose de complètement négatif ? Comme son refus d'être mordu ?

Oga se gratta les cheveux, énervé, sous les yeux perplexes de Beel-Bo. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave arrivait, ou alors il l'ignorait complètement mais on n'en savait pas plus, et restait sage dans son coin. Chose très rare.

Il prit un cube rouge qui traînait par terre et le lança à la tête de son père adoptif. Il fallait s'y attendre, Beel-Bo ne comprenait pas du tout la situation.

- C'est pas le moment ! Reste sage en attendant Hilda, ok ?, lui demanda un peu rudement Oga.

- Da, répondit en boudant le bébé.

- C'est bien, le félicita le brun en caressant gentiment sa tête.

Oga n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre le « Da » du bébé en lui répondant. Franchement, comment aurait-il pu le faire ?! Il n'était déjà pas très doué pour interpréter les gazouillis de Beel-Bo dans son état normal, alors avec cette peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, son cerveau venait simplement de faire l'impasse.

Incapable de rester dans le salon, il remonta et resta au chevet de Furuichi aux côtés d'Alaindelon jusqu'à ce que le médecin, son assistante aux cheveux roses et la maid blonde arrivent et les virent de la chambre. Bientôt suivi d'Hilda et de Lamia.

- Forcus-sama ne veut pas qu'on le dérange, expliqua la jeune assistante.

Pourtant, rien qu'à voir son agacement sur le visage, on devinait qu'elle était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir être dans la chambre. Forcus ouvrit la porte et demanda à Oga d'entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement, impatient de connaître le verdict du docteur.

- Je voudrais juste m'assurer de quelque chose d'important, l'informa Forcus. Est-ce que vous avez pratiqué l'exercice d'excitation nécessaire pendant qu'il prenait son repas ?

Oga prit une couleur plus rouge que rose et se demanda sur le coup s'il avait bien entendu.

- Ex…exci… ?

- Oui, excitation. Je présume que oui alors.

Forcus se tourna vers son patient qui respirait en de longs sifflements à chaque expiration.

- Je lui ai administré un peu de sang humain mais il semble que seul le tien soit suffisant.

Il tourna son corps gélatineux vers le brun encore un peu perturbé par sa précédente question.

- J'aimerai bien savoir pour quelle raison ce jeune vampire, en bonne santé, a pu être empoisonné. Est-ce que tu lui as laissé boire ton sang alors que tu n'étais pas d'accord ?

Le cœur d'Oga se serra en repensant à son refus catégorique lorsqu'il avait vu Furuichi mordre sa chair et lui sucer son sang. Il voulait juste ne pas être sous l'emprise de son anesthésiant, juste pour une fois. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser son meilleur ami.

- Oui mais je…

- Assez. Si ce n'est que ça, je n'avais pas besoin de venir. Il suffit juste que tu lui donnes ton sang une fois de temps en temps. Pourquoi as-tu refusé ?! Non en fait, je ne veux même pas le savoir. De toute façon, pour moi, les vampires sont la pire espèce qui soit avec leurs pratiques barbares.

Forcus ne laissa pas Oga parler et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Lamia, on s'en va.

- Hein ?! Déjà ? Il est guéri ?, s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- Il va l'être dans très peu de temps, lui répondit calmement Forcus. Oh, j'allais oublier !

Il chopa le col d'Oga et le rapprocha de lui pour que les filles et Alaindelon ne l'entendent pas :

- Il se rétablira plus vite si vous êtes tous les deux biens excités.

Forcus le relâcha et tourna les talons devant les autres démons, laissant notre Ogre déchainé essayer de retenir un rougissement violent, sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de considération pour sa situation ?! Rien ne le dérangeait ?!

Le médecin et Lamia quittèrent la maison et Hilda retrouva son Beelze-sama dans le salon. Alaindelon, encore bouleversé, fut rapidement expulsé de la chambre pour éviter d'inonder la chambre de ses larmes de joie. Alors que Furuichi n'était même pas encore tiré d'affaire…

- Je m'en occupe, d'accord ?!

- Occupez-vous bien de Takayuki-dono !

- Oui oui !, claqua Oga en verrouillant la chambre derrière le démon.

Il soupira bruyamment, le dos appuyé contre le bois de la porte. À présent seul avec Furuichi souffrant à cause de sa maladresse, il comprit l'importance vitale qu'il avait dans la survie de son ami. Il avait peut-être oublié qu'il n'était plus humain, qu'il avait hérité de beaucoup de contraintes en devenant vampire.

Il s'avança lentement et caressa son visage bleui du bout des doigts. Sa peau était froide et moite de sueur. Les sifflements montrant ses signes de faiblesse et de souffrance lui enserraient de plus en plus le cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Il retira la couette du corps de Furuichi, toujours inconscient. Les plaques bleues étaient clairement visibles sur son corps blanc et son ventre se soulevait puis s'abaissait au rythme lent de sa respiration.

Oga commença à s'interroger sur la manière d'exciter Furuichi. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres chastement sur la bouche froide puis, animé d'une passion pour ces lèvres immobiles, sa langue entreprit de les réchauffer aussitôt aidée par quelques mordillements. Le manque de réaction l'énervait par-dessus tout pourtant il continuait à prendre son temps. Il promena ses mains sur le torse dénudé et titilla ses points sensibles. Un picotement se propagea jusqu'au bout de ses orteils et réveilla Furuichi. Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes. Oga continuait ses caresses et descendait de plus en plus bas avec sa bouche et ses mains, content de voir qu'il réussissait enfin à capter l'attention de ce bon à rien de meilleur ami.

Loin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le corps de Furuichi ne s'empêchait pas de se réchauffer et d'apprécier le toucher des mains rugueuses d'Oga. Furuichi n'y comprenait strictement rien et sa faiblesse momentanée ne l'aidait pas à éclaircir la situation. Sa bouche pâteuse était incapable de sortir le moindre son et même déglutir était difficile. La seule chose que son corps était capable de faire était de se laisser s'exciter par les soins du brun.

Oga embrassait le ventre de Furuichi mais hésitait à descendre encore plus bas. Il remarqua la respiration plus hachée et croisa les yeux perdus de son meilleur ami. Il reprit confiance et, après avoir baissé son boxer, lécha le bout du membre resté encore un peu mou. Le cœur de Furuichi s'accélérera d'autant plus qu'il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ça. C'était chaud et mouillé à la fois, et carrément agréable. Il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir en jetant un regard vers la bouche d'Oga qui engloutissait petit à petit son sexe durci par le plaisir. Ce gémissement rassura Oga de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Plus rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

- O-Oga…, implora Furuichi.

Celui-ci n'en avait plus pour très longtemps et il n'avait pas envie de finir comme ça, sans même avoir mordu une fois Oga. Ses dents s'étaient allongées et son corps réclamait sa dose sanguine mais quelque chose tracassait singulièrement Furuichi. Cette excitation fulgurante et sans comparaison à toutes les autres lui renvoyait en face qu'Oga était vraiment attirant et que ce n'était probablement pas qu'à cause d'une fellation mais bel est bien parce que c'était Oga. Bien que confus et loin d'être capable de réfléchir dans la position dans laquelle il était, il comprenait que quelque chose en lui avait changé et qu'il s'était toujours persuadé du contraire. Qu'Oga, avec ses mèches ébouriffées, ce plaisir évident collé sur le visage, avait fondamentalement changé à cause de lui sans même qu'il le remarque. Ou plutôt, en cherchant à ne pas le remarquer.

Il posa sa main sur le crâne d'Oga qui le fixa des yeux. Sans même une parole, Furuichi comprit enfin ce qu'il refusait de voir. Vu la lueur qu'il lisait dans les yeux du brun, il comprit que celui-ci était follement amoureux de lui. Maintenant qu'il venait de le réaliser et qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, Furuichi se sentit à la fois heureux et embrouillé.

Oga revint posé son front sur celui de Furuichi, toujours aussi faible, sans le quitter des yeux. Il ferma les yeux en reprenant sa respiration tout en caressant des mains les cheveux gris de Furuichi, les coudes posés sur l'oreiller. Il prit une inspiration et plongea de nouveau ses yeux plein de détermination dans les pupilles rétractées de son meilleur ami.

- Je veux bien te laisser boire mon sang, là, maintenant, et même après, quand t'en auras besoin. Parce que je sais que t'en auras toujours besoin. Par contre… je veux que tu me promettes une chose, une seule.

Furuichi resta silencieux mais hocha timidement la tête, sentant qu'Oga était vraiment sérieux.

- Je veux juste, une seule fois, qu'on baise sans tous ces trucs de vampires.

Furuichi écarquilla les yeux et coupa sa respiration. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Oga voulait savoir si ce qu'ils éprouvaient était sincère ou seulement manipulé par l'anesthésiant. Soit Oga n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait, soit il voulait vérifier les sentiments de Furuichi et ce n'était pas gagné vu qu'il n'était même pas sûr lui-même.

- Alors ? T'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui je suis obligé de te servir de repas, l'avertit le brun.

- O-ok.

Oga ne montra rien de ce qu'il pensait – si jamais il pensait. Il reprit ses caresses et se laissa faire quand Furuichi lui mordit l'épaule. Le poison s'insinuait de nouveau entre eux mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Aussitôt, la vitalité de Furuichi revint et Oga se sentit submergé par les sensations grisantes du toucher de Furuichi. Pourtant il réussit à rester au-dessus, même quand Furuichi était en lui. Peut-être que c'était pour lui faire plaisir ? Qui sait ce que pouvait bien penser son meilleur ami ?

En réalité, Furuichi ne pensait pas, il préférait se noyer dans le plaisir et réfléchir après. Il profitait du corps musclé et du visage sexy d'Oga au maximum. Il se lâchait totalement, s'empêchant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, voulant simplement profiter du moment présent. Les déhanchements et les gémissements du brun le rendaient fous et l'excitaient affreusement. Heureusement que la gorge d'Oga n'était pas à sa portée à ce moment-là parce qu'il n'aurait pas su réfréner ses pulsions sanguinaires pour éviter de tuer Oga.

Une vingtaine de minutes après, les « amoureux » se câlinaient dans le lit. Ou plutôt, Oga refusait de lâcher un Furuichi endormi. Il repensait à ses mots, à la promesse, ou plutôt l'ultimatum, qu'il avait faite. Il avait choisi précieusement ses mots. « Baiser » plutôt que « faire l'amour ». « Trucs de vampires » au lieu de « poison ». Si jamais Furuichi n'était pas amoureux de lui, il n'aurait pas à souffrir d'une honte sans nom en montrant à Furuichi le sérieux qu'il portait à leur relation. Il venait de décider qu'il n'avouerait pas son amour avant lui.

Oga déplaça une mèche humide du front de son meilleur ami. Il espérait vraiment que leur lien devienne plus fort que celui de l'amitié.

* * *

_**M**ouhahaha (j'aime bien rire dans le vent, surtout quand c'est pour repousser l'échéance pour me faire incendier) ! _

_**J**e sais, j'avais promis d'écrire rapidement, j'ai assez honte de moi, mais sérieusement, là je viens d'être en vacances (Noël c'est trop surbooké pour être appeler des vacances xD) ! _

_**J**e remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, m'ont mis en favoris et me suivent ! Au cas où j'oublierai de répondre à une review, signalez-vous ! Les réponses aux anonymes seront sur mon profil !_

_**J**'hésite pour mon prochain entre un petit Délire ou un autre chapitre plus sérieux. J'espère quand même avoir le temps de le finir avant la fin des vacances, nom de Zeus xD !_


	6. Délire 2 : C'est dur d'être un vampire

_**N**on, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chap' ! Très court, très soft, peut-être même drôle ! En tout cas je l'aime beaucoup =) ! _

_**D**isclaimer : L'idée seule m'appartient !_

_**P**airing (si on veut) : Furuichi X Oga_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**C'est dur d'être un vampire aujourd'hui**

Beel-Bo s'amusait à tirer les cheveux de son père adoptif en criant, tout heureux de sortir se promener en ce doux après-midi de mars. Furuichi et Oga rentraient tranquillement chez eux, prenant tout naturellement le chemin passant devant la marchande de croquettes.

- Aïe ! Arrête ça Beel-Bo, sinon t'auras pas de croquettes !, se plaignit Oga.

Beel-Bo, effrayé à l'idée de ne pas avoir sa friandise préférée, tira une dernière poignée de cheveux bruns puis s'accrocha aux oreilles de son père adoptif. Celui-ci commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être obligé de se coltiner un bébé démon braillard toute la journée !

L'étalage était déjà en vue quand Furuichi lui donna un coup de coude afin d'avoir toute son attention.

- Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim.

- Hein ?! Pas question que je t'achète aussi des croquettes, débrouille-toi !

- Mais non !

Furuichi se retint de le traiter de crétin et expliqua ce qu'il sous-entendait :

- Pas cette faim-là ! L'autre ! Tu sais, celle un peu plus…

Furuichi rougit et se mit à gueuler :

- Enfin tu vois non ?!

- Ah, celle-là, lui répondit naturellement Oga, comme-ci de rien n'était.

- Oui, oui, celle-là !

Oga demanda deux croquettes à la vendeuse, paya et tendit l'une des deux à Beel-Bo tout heureux.

- Tu peux pas attendre ?, râla Oga. En plus tu devrais être encore rassasié, ça fait que deux semaines !

- Je sais mais je suis pas complètement rétabli, je commence déjà à cramer, regarde, lui répondit Furuichi en lui montrant le bout de son nez tout rouge.

Oga fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Il mordit dans sa croquette.

- Ah ch'est frai, tu pèles.

- On s'en fiche de ça ! Allez, juste une gorgée, vite fait !

- Tss, t'es chiant à la fin, grogna Oga en engloutissant la dernière bouchée de sa croquette.

Furuichi sourit, content d'avoir persuadé son meilleur ami. Il agrippa le bras d'Oga et l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle, presque en chantonnant.

- Hé attends, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On va pas faire ça en pleine rue quand même ?!

- Oh ça va, j'ai besoin que d'une gorgée, je te mords deux secondes et c'est bon ! En plus ce soir, je dois rentrer tôt.

_« La belle excuse… »_ se disait Oga. Il soupira, résigné.

- Ok, ok, maugréa Oga tout en tendant son bras nu vers Furuichi.

- Merci, dit Furuichi en souriant de ses belles canines, les yeux écarlates.

- Dabuh… ?

Le pauvre Beel-Bo n'avait pas tout suivi et avait, en réalité, rarement vu Furuichi dans sa transformation en vampire, Hilda le préservant de _« ces obscénités barbares et préhistoriques »_, dixit la blonde. Du coup, voir l'abruti de service prendre un air monstrueux avec des crocs dépassant de sa bouche et des yeux luisants de faim terrorisa Beel-Bo qui tira d'abord sur les oreilles d'Oga et finit par chialer de peur. Avec bonus électrique en prime.

- DAAAAAAAAH !, cria Beel-Bo.

- GAAAAAAAAH !, cria Oga.

- GAAAAAAAAH !, cria Furuichi.

Une étrange lumière bleue électrique éclaira la petite ruelle pendant quelques secondes puis lorsque Beel-Bo s'aperçut que l'horrible monstre était K.O., il s'arrêta progressivement de pleurer. Oga et Furuichi s'écroulèrent violemment au sol, totalement carbonisés, des petits éclairs bleus se propageant tout le long de leur corps.

- Beel-Bo…, gémit Oga.

- Da !, s'écria tout joyeux Beel-Bo en recommençant à tirer sur les cheveux devenus noirs de son père adoptif.

Furuichi pensa que le monde était décidément bien cruel avec lui.

* * *

_**O**ui, c'était très court, je sais ! En même temps, je m'efforce de faire des délires courts pour faire des lemons longs, niark niark niark ! Du coup, oui, le prochain sera un lemon, j'arrête de vous faire languir xD ! Par contre, j'ai plus beaucoup de vacances et pendant je révise et tout et tout... alors on me verra pas pendant quelques mois encore. Mais on me reverra ! xD _

_**J**e répondrai aux reviews anonymes, comme toujours, sur mon profil (d'ailleurs merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews =) !)_

_**À** la prochaine !_


	7. PWP 4 : La révélation

_**C**oucou ! __Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est bon, j'ai fini mes exams, normalement j'ai plus grand-chose à faire (je dis bien normalement xD) ! Du coup je me suis empressée d'écrire un chap' ! C'est fou l'inspiration qu'on a quand on doit réviser xD !  
_

_**D**isclaimer : Si j'avais Beelzebub, Furuichi serait probablement le nouveau héros. _

_**P**airing : Furuichi X Oga_

_**E**ncore merci pour toutes les reviews, les follows et favorites ! Le reste de mon blabla est en bas !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**La révélation**

Furuichi l'évitait. Oh, pas ostensiblement bien sûr. Il restait toujours à ses côtés au lycée, pendant ses combats ou même quand ils faisaient des sorties, tous ensemble… En fait, il était à ses côtés seulement lorsqu'il n'était pas seul avec lui. Et ça l'énervait passablement. Oga n'aimait pas ça, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Furuichi.

C'était pas comme s'il pouvait se contenter de quelques morsures entre deux couloirs. En effet, depuis un certain temps, Furuichi se fournissait en sang seulement en journée, au lycée, dans le recoin du toit, d'une salle inoccupée ou d'un couloir désert… Beel-Bo n'appréciait toujours pas l'apparence monstrueuse de Furuichi et ils devaient attendre qu'Hilda ou Kunieda s'en occupent pour être tranquilles. N'empêche, cette situation le dérangeait. Quelque chose clochait chez Furuichi.

Ce dernier était simplement trouillard. Ce n'était pas vraiment un fait nouveau mais il s'était rendu compte à quel point sa relation avec Oga pouvait être compliquée maintenant qu'il lui avait promis de baiser… non, baiser n'était pas le meilleur mot. Baiser, c'était quelque chose d'éphémère et brutal, qui ne révélerait rien du tout. Pas qu'il tenait tant que ça à avoir une révélation sur quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas sur des sentiments qui n'existaient absolument pas. Bref, l'expression « baiser avec Oga » ne lui plaisait pas (et ne parlons même pas de « faire l'amour », c'était impossible puisqu'ils étaient des mecs ! Comme si des mecs pouvaient s'aimer entre eux !). Alors il reformula pour lui-même qu'il avait promis à Oga de prendre un repas sans le mordre. Il réglait au moins la question de la formulation.

Furuichi avait promis mais il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça. Il avait peut-être rêvé quand il avait vu de l'amour dans les yeux d'Oga. Après tout, il était empoisonné à ce moment-là ! D'ailleurs…

D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait Oga. S'il avait été si malade, c'était bien parce qu'Oga ne voulait plus qu'il le touche. C'était parce qu'il ne voulait plus se retrouver drogué dans ses bras. Et Furuichi le comprenait assez bien. En fait, il s'était toujours un peu demandé pourquoi Oga se laissait autant faire. Pourquoi allait-il aussi loin pour le satisfaire, lui, son meilleur ami, son punching-ball perso ? Il n'était pas du genre généreux, loin de là. Il possédait le cœur d'un démon, d'un vrai, sans pitié, aimant le sang et excité par la simple mention d'un combat en perspective. Qu'est-ce qu'Oga gagnait réellement à le laisser lui sucer son sang ? Même, pourquoi lui faire promettre de s'envoyer en l'air sans repas à la clé ?!

Furuichi, toujours embrouillé, ne tenait donc pas à se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Oga. Il avait peur de la suite parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Oga. En plus, il sentait que quelque chose allait changer irrémédiablement leur relation. Pas qu'elle soit vraiment normale ces temps-ci, mais ils restaient toujours amis. Furuichi pressentait que la prochaine fois qu'il prendrait Oga dans ses bras, rien ne serait plus pareil.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait cette promesse. Deux semaines que Furuichi n'avait pas eu de repas convenable. Deux semaines que les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas touchés, embrassés, caressés… Le manque se faisait cruellement sentir.

Sur le toit, en train de manger leurs casse-croûtes, Oga observait Furuichi. Il fixa d'abord ses mains qui ouvraient le sachet de son sandwich, puis lorsqu'il l'amena à ses lèvres. Il contempla longtemps les lèvres fines, légèrement recouverte de mayonnaise, brillantes et attirantes. Il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser et de lécher cette sauce blanche jusque dans sa bouche. Cependant, il croisa le regard de Furuichi qui se demandait bien ce qu'Oga lui voulait. Il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et c'était un peu dérangeant. Oga se reprit rapidement et entama son sandwich.

La journée se passa plus ou moins calmement, si calmement étaient les différentes bagarres qu'Oga faisaient. Les deux amis rentraient tranquillement chez eux, sans vraiment parler. Beel-Bo se chargeait tout seul de faire le bruit de fond, chantant des « Dabuh Dabuh » à tue-tête.

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?, demanda presque innocemment Oga.

Il jeta un œil sur le côté pour voir la réaction de Furuichi. Celui-ci tergiversait un peu alors Oga plaisanta :

- Je vais pas te manger tu sais !

Furuichi le regarda, incrédule. Tous les deux pensèrent que c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produirait. Ils sourirent et éclatèrent de rire sans même avoir besoin de traduire leurs pensées.

- Ouais, je viens !, déclara en souriant Furuichi.

Oga sourit à son tour, surpris par la joie qui l'envahissait en songeant à passer une soirée avec son meilleur ami.

- Dabuh Da !, s'exclama tout joyeux Beel-Bo en agitant ses petits bras.

* * *

Hilda jouait avec Beelze-sama dans la baignoire, le portant à bout de bras pour permettre à ses petits pieds de battre l'eau et éclabousser toute la pièce. La salle de bain résonnait de cris de joie qui s'entendaient dans toute la maison. À l'étage, dans la chambre d'Oga, les deux amis jouaient à la PS2 (toujours Play Stephany 2 !) en VS sur Sacrifice Fighter (pas de pub pour un certain S. Fighter). Cette activité les détendait. Ils ne parlaient pas, sauf pour commenter quelques combos impressionnants et les coups spéciaux plus que sanglants qu'offrait le jeu. Au bout de quelques matchs, Furuichi commençait sérieusement à être confronté à un dilemme intérieur. Est-ce qu'il pouvait essayer d'avoir un peu de sang ? Et pas juste le sang qu'il se contentait de boire depuis deux semaines, non non. Il voulait le sang sucré et revitalisant d'Oga après un orgasme.

Il jeta un œil sur le brun tout en continuant à triturer sa manette. Est-ce qu'Oga le lui permettrait ? Ou est-ce qu'il lui demanderait d'attendre ? D'attendre d'avoir accompli sa promesse ? Furuichi n'était pas sûr de lui et, du coup, ne tentait rien.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Oga, lui, ne se contenterait pas seulement de quelques bastons virtuelles. Il n'avait invité Furuichi que pour pouvoir être enfin seul avec lui. Et pour enfin le toucher. Il déclencha la compétence spéciale de son personnage et celui de Furuichi vit ses entrailles exploser. Game Over.

Un grand sourire carnassier sur le visage, Oga se tourna vers Furuichi qui se maudissait de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara ravi le brun.

- Hein ?, ne put que dire Furuichi, avant d'être coupé par une bouche entreprenante.

Oga le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le sol, encadrant sa tête entre ses grandes mains. Furuichi ne résista pas longtemps au baiser, tout autant en manque de chair que le brun. Les langues se frôlèrent, se redécouvrant doucement. Furuichi ferma les yeux et entoura ses bras autour du cou d'Oga, appréciant la chaleur du corps contre lui. Ça faisait trop longtemps pour qu'il songe une seule seconde à le repousser ou à se questionner sur cette brusque lubie du brun.

Oga stoppa le baiser et observa son ami, le souffle court et les yeux qui s'entrouvraient par l'arrêt soudain de leur échange. Le brun était vraiment heureux de voir qu'il appréciait autant un simple baiser avec lui. Sans morsure. D'ailleurs, le visage de Furuichi n'avait pas encore pris l'apparence d'un vampire. Et ça plaisait énormément à Oga.

Un nouveau sourire, plus doux que le précédent, se dessina sur son visage. Furuichi émergea légèrement de sa transe et réalisa la situation. Avant qu'Oga ne recommence à l'embrasser, il posa une main sur son torse, et comme le brun ne s'arrêtait pas, il la posa sur son visage, le repoussant férocement.

- Att… Attends Oga !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a attendre ?, râla le brun, la main de Furuichi lui tirant le nez vers l'arrière, ce qui l'empêchait de s'approcher.

- Je t'ai dit… D'ATTENDRE !, gueula le vampire fraîchement transformé en envoyant boulet Oga dans l'armoire.

Oui, dedans. Et la porte était fermée, avant. Vive la force des vampires !

- Ah… désolé, se reprit vite Furuichi.

- Toi ! Espèce d'idiot !, cria le brun en se relevant.

Il fit craquer ses doigts avec l'expression d'un démon effrayant qui fit pâlir Furuichi. Ce dernier mit ses mains en avant pour se protéger et recula, détournant en même temps le visage.

- Je suis désolé mais…

Oga s'approcha dangereusement de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres quand il lui avoua :

- J'ai eu peur !

Oga redevint normal, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Peur ? De moi ?

Furuichi osa le regarder et baissa les bras. Il attrapa son coude, gêné, quelques rougeurs parsemant ses joues.

- C'est que… je savais pas trop si…

- On allait le faire sans morsure, c'est ça, enchaîna tranquillement son meilleur ami comme s'il disait une banalité.

Furuichi rougit d'autant plus.

- Je sais pas si… si je suis prêt à faire ça.

Oga s'avança d'un pas et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

Furuichi secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Si tu as besoin de sang, tu pourras l'avoir après. Ça ira si c'est après qu'on ait fini ?, reprit doucement Oga.

Furuichi encra réellement pour la première fois ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Il sourit, plissant les yeux rougeoyant et dévoilant ses longues canines.

- Ouais.

Oga déglutit. Plus que toutes les autres fois où Furuichi lui plantait ses crocs, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait être dévoré dans la seconde rien qu'en voyant cette expression.

- Range tes crocs, tu veux bien ?, demanda finalement le brun.

- Ah, ça ? Je contrôle pas bien quand je suis excité, répondit-il en souriant de nouveau avec ses canines bien visibles.

Excité ? Oga n'eut que le temps d'assimiler cette information que Furuichi l'embrassait. Il faisait attention à ne pas le griffer et Oga l'en remercia intérieurement. Il reprit le contrôle du baiser, ravageant la bouche du plus petit.

Si Furuichi était devenu aussi entreprenant, c'était seulement dans la perspective de se débarrasser de sa promesse et en même temps de se rassasier. Et puis il aimait embrasser Oga. Il aimait quand il passait sa grande main dans son dos et lui remontait légèrement la chemise. Il aimait aussi ce mélange de douceur, d'excitation et de bestialité qui animait son ami. Oga colla son corps contre lui, ses grandes mains posées brutalement sur ses cuisses le soulevant puis le posant délicatement sur le lit, le tout sans s'arrêter de s'embrasser.

Furuichi aimait être dans les bras d'Oga, se sentant dans un cocon le protégeant du monde. Même si ses sens de vampires lui criaient de le mordre, le sang pulsant tout près de lui le faisant saliver, il se retint de toutes ses forces et laissait le contrôle au brun. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il le prendrait, il n'arriverait probablement pas à réfréner ses envies sanguinaires. Alors il laissait Oga tout diriger. C'est Oga qui lui déboutonna sa chemise, déposant de petits baisers papillons tout le long de son torse, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. C'est encore Oga qui ouvrit sa braguette et lui retira son pantalon, laissant apercevoir une bosse déformer son boxer.

Furuichi enleva sa chemise et la jeta sur le côté tandis qu'Oga se défaisait aussi de la sienne, révélant son corps musclé. Furuichi tendit les bras, quémandant un nouveau baiser qu'Oga s'empressa de lui donner. Leurs langues roulèrent ensemble, dans un ballet lent mais intense, augmentant leur excitation d'un cran. Les mains fines de Furuichi défirent les boutons du jean d'Oga et le fit glisser doucement sur ses cuisses. Oga s'en débarrassa aussitôt et apprécia la fraîcheur des mains posées sur son postérieur, entre sa peau et son caleçon.

Oga était aux anges. Il voulait vérifier qu'ils pouvaient faire l'amour sans morsure et pour l'instant, Furuichi n'avait pas l'air d'être contre. Même, en voyant son état d'excitation, la respiration hachée, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche avide de baisers, les mains pressées sur ses fesses pour mieux les rapprocher et cette humidité visible sur son boxer, Furuichi était loin d'être revêche à cette idée. Il en réclamait plus, se déhanchant, érection contre érection, quelques gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Oga. Il avait déjà compris, bien avant son ami, que la faim du vampire en lui n'était plus qu'un prétexte pour se toucher. Restait que Furuichi s'en rende compte, et pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à penser.

Celui-ci n'avait en effet plus assez de neurones connectés pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Son instinct de vampire et son excitation montante balayaient toute autre pensée. Il aimait les mouvements de leurs corps, les mains d'Oga qui trituraient ses tétons, sa langue qui s'emmêlait à la sienne et leurs peaux nues se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

Mais il voulait plus. Encore plus de plaisir. Encore plus de contact.

- O-oga…, supplia-t-il entre deux baisers.

La voix rauque déchira les entrailles du brun, son désir exacerbé par ce son impudique. Son baiser se fit plus ardent et ses mains baissèrent le boxer de Furuichi puis son propre caleçon. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il empoigna leurs sexes ensemble et leur prodigua de rapides va-et-vient.

- Noon… pas comme ça, se plaignit Furuichi, presque comme un gamin.

- Att-

Furuichi les renversa et retira complètement leurs affaires.

- Tourne-toi, lui ordonna-t-il, les yeux rougis de luxure.

Oga, les joues empourprées par l'excitation, secoua la tête et écarta les jambes lascivement.

- Je veux te voir, expliqua-t-il.

Furuichi était un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'ils se mettent face à face. Mais l'envie était trop forte et trop pressante pour qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'arrêter.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il en attrapant les jambes d'Oga.

- Attends, Furu…

Furuichi commençait à peine à s'enfoncer dans l'intimité du brun que celui-ci l'arrêta en se débattant. Surpris, il regarda Oga qui avait le visage tordu par la douleur, chose rare.

- Prépare-moi avant, crétin !

Furuichi réalisa alors que son anesthésiant était quand même vachement pratique. Inexpérimenté, il commença d'abord par lubrifier ses doigts avec le pré-sperme d'Oga, le réexcitant par la même occasion. Ça lui faisait bizarre de faire ça, surtout qu'il surprenait à apprécier les réactions d'Oga. Quand il glissa un premier doigt, Oga s'accrocha à la couette, plaçant ses deux mains sur le côté, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Furuichi avait peur de lui faire mal mais le visage d'Oga se détendit progressivement, révélant peu à peu une expression sensuelle que Furuichi ne voyait que rarement. Les deux autres doigts glissèrent facilement, détendant la chair autour d'eux par des mouvements lents de plus en plus profonds.

Oga laissait parfois des petits soupirs filtrés à travers ses lèvres alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Furuichi trouvait ça horriblement sexy. Quand Oga croisa finalement ses yeux, il put y lire son total abandon face à cette avalanche de plaisir. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Furuichi qui retira précipitamment ses doigts et commença à s'enfoncer en lui. Oga se courba en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux et les yeux écarquillés, de légères larmes perlant au coin. Loin d'avoir mal, il attendait ça depuis une éternité. Furuichi se déhanchait en lui, appréciant la chaleur enserrant son sexe, les gémissements de plaisir intense d'Oga qui résonnaient dans la chambre, les grandes mains moites dans son dos, les pieds d'Oga battant l'air au rythme de ses pilonnages et cette odeur de sang sucré, si tentant.

Oga était vraiment trop bon. Il se sentait tellement bien, en lui, sachant que lui aussi adorait ça. Il arrivait encore à faire monter son excitation rien que par l'expression de luxure obscène qu'il voyait sur son visage. Leurs corps s'assemblaient si naturellement que s'en était presque effrayant. Cette intensité, cette bestialité, liées à une relative douceur qu'il ne savait pas trop d'où elle pouvait provenir, le submergeaient entièrement. Il ne résista pas au regard perdu dans le plaisir qu'Oga lui envoya et l'embrassa, sans faire gaffe aux micro-blessures qu'il lui infligeait avec ses canines. Oga s'en fichait complètement, l'aphrodisiaque ne faisant que booster un peu plus son excitation.

Furuichi mit fin au baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Oga, reprenant son souffle. Il n'était plus très loin et Oga non plus. Il sentait ces petites contractions caractéristiques de son intimité. Et Furuichi était fier de lui. Il adorait savoir qu'il arrivait autant à exciter Oga. Il adorait sentir le changement de l'odeur de son sang juste avant qu'il ne jouisse. Oga était vraiment le seul qui arrivait à mettre ses sens autant en ébullition.

Oga enfonça brusquement ses ongles dans le dos de Furuichi et gémit plus fort. Tout son corps se contracta et du sperme se répandit par à-coups sur son ventre. Furuichi sentit son sexe être plus enserré et ça lui suffit pour se libérer lui aussi. L'expression d'Oga en train de jouir s'encra alors définitivement dans sa mémoire. Et Furuichi le trouva vraiment magnifique. Les mèches brunes collées par la sueur, les larmes de pur bonheur, la gorge offerte et le regard brumeux… Le cœur de Furuichi manqua un battement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser.

Puis l'odeur du sang pulsant dans ses veines le ramena à la réalité. Il avait tellement envie de plonger ses dents dans la gorge d'Oga… Mais il se résolut à les planter dans son épaule et à avaler plusieurs gorgées de ce liquide divin. À chaque fois, il se disait que le sang d'Oga était toujours meilleur pendant l'orgasme. Mais ce sang était d'une toute autre catégorie. Il pouvait lire clairement les sentiments qu'Oga avait éprouvé quelques minutes avant. Du plaisir, intense et bouleversant. De l'extase, pure et implacable. Et de l'amour, tendre et rassurant.

Furuichi arrêta aussitôt de sucer son sang. Il regarda Oga, pantelant après tant d'efforts et d'émotions. Il avait un sourire béat, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Furuichi se regarda à son tour, ayant encore un peu le tournis après tant de plaisir. Leurs spermes étalés sur leurs corps et la couette. Les vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Ses mains collantes.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils l'avaient vraiment fait. Et il avait adoré. Il s'était même rendu compte à quel point il aimait le toucher d'Oga. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il n'avait pas pu être sous l'emprise de ses instincts de vampire. Et Oga n'étaient pas non plus sous l'emprise de l'aphrodisiaque. Il n'avait plus d'excuse.

Il avait couché avec Oga. Et il avait adoré.

Il se releva le plus vite possible, encore chancelant. Il récupéra des vêtements qui traînaient près de lui et les enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il pensa in extremis à prendre son sac avant de sortir précipitamment.

Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir ses idées sur toute cette histoire.

S'appeler Furuichi Takayuki ? Ok. Être un vampire ? Ok. Se nourrir du sang d'Oga ? Ok.

Baiser, coucher, s'envoyer en l'air sans l'ombre d'aphrodisiaques ou autres substances bizarres avec Oga, un mec ?

Et apprécier ça, voire même plus ?

Furuichi ralentit le pas et regarda ses mains, encore sales. Elles commencèrent par trembler faiblement alors il les rangea au fond de ses poches de pantalon. Il devait se ressaisir. Il devait aussi ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas sans raison qu'Oga possédait le sang parfait dont il avait besoin. Peut-être qu'il n'était que la surface visible de l'iceberg. Et ils venaient justement de gratter cette surface.

Il avait aimé être touché par Oga et Oga aimait qu'il le touche. Ils allaient bien au-delà de ce que de simples amis faisaient. Ils avaient été trop loin pour pouvoir prétendre encore à une erreur effaçable. Il le savait, son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trahi. Oga et lui ne pourraient plus jamais revenir à la normale, en étant simplement amis. Parce qu'Oga l'aimait, maintenant il en était sûr, ce qui résolvait toutes ses interrogations le concernant.

Mais lui ? Pourrait-il vraiment aimer un mec ?

Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel. Un ciel bleu, rempli de nuages blancs. Furuichi suivit des yeux une hirondelle. Elle passa devant un nuage qui retint son attention, sans savoir pourquoi. Puis, peu à peu, il comprit avec horreur que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Il détourna très vite les yeux et marcha à vive allure pour rentrer chez lui.

Là-haut, la brume constituant le nuage fut légèrement éparpillée par le vent, déplaçant la masse blanche. Etrangement, elle ressemblait à un couple s'enlaçant.

* * *

_**O**ui, Furuichi est spécialement chiant xD ! Mais pour moi, ça serait moins drôle si d'un coup notre adorateur de jupons virait gay juste comme ça (pourtant il est plus gay qu'autre chose, on couche généralement pas avec son meilleur ami sans l'être un minimum)  
_

_**Furuichi :** Hééé ! _

_**Moi :** Ah tiens, t'étais là ?_

_**Furuichi :** Oui, parce que là, je suis pas d'accord du tout ! _

_**Moi :** Ah bon ? Pourquoi t'es pas content ? Ah, je sais, tu veux être Uke ?_

_**Furuichi :** Aarg ! Mais non ! Je passe pour un idiot depuis le début ! Je suis pas si borné !_

_**Moi :** La preuve que si. Mais t'inquiète, c'est ce qui fait ton charme **#clin d'oeil bien visible#**_

_**Furuichi #blasé# :** On peut vraiment pas discuter avec toi. **#m'ignore et se tourne vers les lecteurs#** Et vous, surtout, pensez pas que je sois borné surtout ! De toute façon, normalement, je devrais être dans les bras de Kunieda-sempaï, Hilda-san et plein d'autres filles **#surtout pas Alaindelon qui vient d'apparaître dans le fond juste pour l'embêter#**. Je suis HE-TE-RO ! Mettez-vous ça bien dans le crâne !_

_**Moi :** C'est bon t'as fini ? Parce que j'ai d'autres trucs à dire. _

_**Furuichi :** Tu dis pas trop de conneries toi ? _

_**Moi :** Grmbl. M'embête pas d'acc ? Sinon je te fous Uke au prochain chap' **#Furuichi pâlit#** Ah mais je suis bête, il est déjà programmé ! _

_**Furuichi :** Oh non... _

_**Moi :** Enfin, ça dépend des lecteurs. Je compte faire un délire juste avant, mais après je voulais faire un OgaFuru tout mignon ! C'est à vous de décider si vous en voulez un, sachant qu'il va bien falloir que je le fasse un jour, vu comment Oga est de plus en plus entreprenant xD !_

_**Furuichi :** Non non, déjà que je vire gay, si en plus je dois être en-dessous, ma fierté d'homme viril va en prendre un coup !  
_

_**Moi :** Hé ! Oga se plaint jamais tu sais ! _

_**Furuichi :** Ouais mais tu l'as vu ?! **#tourne la caméra vers un Oga encore complètement dans les vapes#** Comment tu veux qu'il se plaigne ?! _

_**Moi :** C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état. Et je compte bien inversé les rôles un jour. On se marra bien avec Oga, tu verras. _

_**Furuichi :** Noooooooon !_

_**Moi :** Bon sinon, à part le futur OgaFuru, je voulais préciser quelque chose d'important. D'abord, nos deux bishos n'utilisent jamais de capotes. C'est un peu logique, déjà que Furuichi boit carrément le sang d'Oga, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'ils aient la jugeotte d'en utiliser. Je ferai sûrement un délire là-dessus d'ailleurs si le coeur m'en dit. Je ne prône pas pour autant le 'sans capote'. Ensuite, ici Oga a eu mal quand Furuichi y est allé comme un barbare. **#Furuichi : Héééééé !#** C'est simplement parce que ça fait un moment qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, qu'Oga est quand même stressé, qu'il n'y a pas de lubrifiant (si si ça joue), et qu'il n'y a évidemment pas d'anesthésiant comme avant. _

_**V**oilà, si vous avez des questions, ou simplement si vous avez aimé (ou détesté, sait-on jamais xD), vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews ! Dites-moi si l'idée d'un OgaFuru vous tente et si vous en avez d'autres, faites les partager ! _

_**S**ur ce, à la prochaine !_


	8. Délire 3 : L'amour les changerait-il ?

_**C**oucou !_ _Voilà le Délire annoncé, ou plutôt un semi-délire vu la fin. Ce n'était pas sensé devenir si sérieux, mais au moins ça annonce le Oga x Furuichi du prochain chap' ! N'est-ce pas génial ?_

_**D**isclaimer : Si j'étais l'auteur de Beelzebub, je ferais plus d'illustrations à tendance shonen-ai ! Mais c'est pas le cas alors je me contente seulement de les imaginer..._

_**P**airing : Plus Oga x Furuichi que l'inverse (rien de très explicite par ailleurs) et Aoi x Oga non réciproque. _

**_Je me suis blessée à la main d'où mon retard. Le prochain chapitre ne sera sûrement pas pour la semaine prochaine mais peu après, je l'espère ! Parce qu'écrire à une main, c'est long..._**

_**À** part ça, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'amour changerait-il les Hommes ?**

Oga Misaki restait dubitative devant l'attitude de son frère. Ses parents aussi s'étaient arrêtés de manger et observaient leur fils, inquiets. Celui-ci, totalement dans son monde, continuait à chantonner joyeusement le générique de Gohan-kun en tartinant son pain. Beel-Bo l'accompagnait de « Da » ravis, tout heureux de voir son père adoptif entonner sa chanson préférée.

- Tatsumi ?, demanda timidement sa mère.

- Oui ?, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

_« Un sourire d'imbécile heureux. »_, pensa Misaki.

Et c'était pas courant. C'était même plus que rare, c'était totalement inédit !

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?, poursuivit la maman. Tu as l'air… différent.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je vais super bien ! La vie est trop belle !, s'exclama son fils en avalant tout rond sa tartine. Je vais au lycée, à ce soir !, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il sautilla presque dans le couloir et attrapa le sachet de biberons qu'Hilda lui tendait.

- Merci Hilda ! T'es vraiment super gentille !

Et il referma la porte.

Les membres de la famille et Hilda restèrent plantés dans le couloir, complètement estomaqués. C'était quoi ça ?

* * *

Sautillant sur le chemin du lycée, Oga agrippa un poteau et tourna autour en dansant, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. La vie était belle, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait et Furuichi arrivait, youpi !

En effet, Furuichi marchait dans sa direction, un air gêné sur le visage. Il se demandait comment Oga allait l'accueillir vu sa fuite de la veille. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il eut peur et se retourna pour fuir un Oga qui lui fonçait dessus.

Oga sauta, s'accrochant à la taille de Furuichi, ce qui les fit violemment tomber au sol.

- Furuichiiii !, brailla le brun dans ses oreilles.

Le cerveau du plus intelligent fit alors _tilt_ et Furuichi comprit ce qui arrivait à Oga. Parfois le brun se comportait bizarrement et s'attachait énormément à lui. Et généralement, c'était après un repas très mouvementé… Celui de la veille, par exemple. Furuichi se mit à rougir fortement en y repensant et réussit à s'échapper de la prise d'Oga qui frottait sa joue dans son dos.

Oga bouda, comme s'il venait de lui refuser une friandise.

_« Je suppose qu'il ne m'en veut pas pour hier. »_, en conclue Furuichi.

Oga s'était relevé mais avait attrapé son bras férocement, le gardant près de lui. Furuichi se remit à rougir. Oga était décidément trop bête.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il finalement. Mais juste le chemin vers le lycée, ok ?

- Oui !, fit le brun en souriant, tout content.

Il posa un rapide bisou sur les lèvres de Furuichi qui n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir. À présent se promenant au bras d'un brun excessivement possessif et les oreilles rouge vif, Furuichi ne pensait pas que sa journée pouvait être encore pire.

Mais il se trompait. Certes Oga l'avait écouté et lâché peu avant l'entrée de l'école, mais alors que d'habitude il redevenait normal au bout de la fin de la matinée, ce jour-là il avait décidé de rester le Oga attentionné, comblé, amoureux transi garni de son sale caractère possessif, jaloux et bagarreur toute la journée. Ce qui entraîna un énorme quiproquo.

Tout parti d'une simple phrase, banale et insignifiante.

- J'ai faim, déclara insouciant un Furuichi qui se tenait le ventre, le stress du matin l'ayant fait oublier de prendre un petit déjeuner, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le toit.

Mais pour Oga, cette déclaration était tout autre chose. Pour lui qui était dans sa phase « love-love », ça voulait plutôt dire _« J'ai super envie de toi, là, maintenant, Oga ! »_ avec un Furuichi rougissant et tirant légèrement sur le col de sa chemise, laissant apparaître un bout de peau blanche… Bref, Oga s'imaginait un pur fantasme. Bien loin du ventre grouillant réclamant la pitance quotidienne de son meilleur ami.

Oga sourit – de ce sourire cruel que tout le monde lui connaissait et qui faisait peur aux plus redoutables des voyous – les imaginant faire un peu de « sport » sur le toit. Il mit son bras autour des épaules du plus petit qui râla mais abandonna bien vite en soupirant, constatant à quel point Oga pouvait être collant dans cet état. Furuichi ne vit pas les regards de tueur que lançait le brun à tous ceux qui osaient les regarder (ou plutôt osaient regarder Furuichi), trop gêné par la proximité de ce corps chaud contre lui, des battements de cœur pulsant dans sa poitrine qui résonnaient à ses oreilles et de la brusque bouffée de chaleur qui l'envahissait et l'étourdissait légèrement.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés au toit, bien à l'abri des regards, qu'Oga lâcha une seconde Furuichi pour fermer la porte juste avant de sauter sur son meilleur ami.

- Gaah ! Arrête ça Oga !, cria Furuichi, les mains bien en avant pour empêcher Oga de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Ça n'empêcha pas les mains du brun de passer sous la chemise blanche et de remonter le long de ses abdos. Furuichi frissonna, plus chatouilleux qu'autre chose et tenta de faire dégager les mains d'Oga de son corps. En vain.

- Mais arrête ça, CRÉTIN !, hurla-t-il en utilisant finalement sa force de vampire pour enfin échapper à cet Oga vicieux.

Il lui avait quand même mis la main dans son boxer !

Oga se massa la joue, un brin énervé. Il fusilla son meilleur ami du regard avant de rétorquer :

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Tu dis que t'as faim et après tu me rejettes !

- Mais oui j'ai faim, mais je parlais pas de cette faim-_là_ !

Oga se radoucit, comprenant son erreur. Mais son envie était toujours présente, ne demandant qu'à être assouvie immédiatement. Il se rapprocha doucement de Furuichi qui restait toujours sur ses gardes.

- On peut pas le faire quand même ?, demanda-t-il, les yeux presque suppliants.

Furuichi rougit violemment. Whoa, Oga pouvait vraiment être… Non, non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Oga était encore pire que les autres fois où il pétait un plomb. Il était vraiment bizarre ou plutôt, il semblait tellement… honnête. C'était ce qui le perturbait le plus. Aujourd'hui, Oga était honnête envers lui et ses sentiments et il lui montrait. Il vit Oga se rapprocher, toujours plus près, et finalement l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne le repoussa pas. Il trouva même le baiser agréable. Ce n'était pas ceux qu'ils échangeaient d'habitude. Il était empli simplement de tendresse et d'amour. Oga mit lentement fin au baiser et s'écarta de lui pour mieux voir sa réaction.

Furuichi ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'arrivait toujours pas bien à intégrer qu'Oga puisse l'aimer et l'idée de l'aimer en retour était tout bonnement reléguée aux oubliettes. Mais à cet instant, il douta. Il douta sur ses propres sentiments et ses propres principes. Il aimait les filles, il en était sûr. L'idée d'embrasser un mec le répugnait au plus au point. Mais avec Oga, c'était différent. Ça ne le gênait pas. Il aimait bien même s'il trouvait toujours ça bizarre. Et puis ils avaient déjà été si loin ensemble qu'il se demandait encore ce qui les différenciait d'un véritable couple.

Il détourna le visage, la pointe de ses doigts effleurant sa bouche. Oga l'aimait mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait réellement se passer de lui du jour au lendemain ? Bien sûr que non, vu qu'il avait besoin d'Oga pour survivre. Mais Furuichi savait qu'il ne faisait que détourner sa question.

Oga le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans le cou du garçon qu'il aimait. Peu importe qu'il soit plus expressif aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il pouvait sûrement mieux ouvrir les yeux de l'idiot qui était dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Seules leurs respirations s'entendaient, souffles lents et réguliers. Oga respirait la peau douce de Furuichi, s'imprégnant de son odeur, tandis que celui-ci était toujours en plein dilemme intérieur. N'arrivant finalement pas à prendre de décision, il repoussa timidement Oga en évitant de croiser son regard.

- Mangeons, souffla-t-il doucement.

Oga ne dit rien et s'installa à côté de lui.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement – si un Oga gaga était normal – et seuls quelques voyous qui eurent la malchance de bousculer _son_ Furuichi firent un séjour à l'hôpital. Les gars – Tojo (les rares moments où il était là), Himekawa et Kanzaki avec toute sa bande – ne se formalisèrent pas de cette brusque manifestation d'affection, plus préoccupés par leurs propres affaires que par les délires de l'imbécile d'Ogre déchainé. Par contre, les Red Tails furent d'autant plus dégoûtées par Furuichi, imaginant tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout pas la réelle raison derrière tout cet étalage de possessivité.

Kunieda Aoi, quant à elle, se surprit à jalouser férocement Furuichi, convoitant chaque accolade, chaque frôlement qu'Oga s'évertuait à lui donner dès que l'occasion se présentait. Elle n'avait pas oublié la conversation quelques mois auparavant où il était question de faire « un coup vite fait » dans une classe vide pendant leur entraînement de volley. Elle rougit vivement à cette pensée et courut se planquer dans les toilettes poursuivie par les Red Tails, des idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes après les autres, imaginant un Furuichi ricanant fouettant un Oga ligoté et sanglotant…

* * *

_**J**e sais ce que vous allez me dire : "C'est même pas drôle !", " C'est même pas hot !" (perverses va xD), "C'est tout mielleux !". _

_**J**e ne suis pas satisfaite de ce semi-délire mais je voulais faire un truc court (et c'est déjà trop long), et drôle (bon Oga gaga, ça devrait aller xD). J'ai échoué. Mais c'est surtout à cause de ma foutue inspiration dépressive de cette semaine qui est responsable de tout ça (comment ça c'est toujours de ma faute ?). D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit un OS qui exprime mon manque d'espoir quant au destin de Furuichi. Surtout à cause des récents chapitres (204 à 206). Pour moi, ses jours sont comptés depuis le début, mais là c'est le top xD ! Bref, pas de spoil, vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant que j'ai écrit ce OS, j'ai pu me décharger un peu de cette dépression, alors Furuichi ne devrait pas trop souffrir prochainement. Enfin, sûrement probablement xD ! _

_**J**e m'attèle au OgaFuru les gens ! Ça sera mignon youhou ! Oui, bizarrement, je suis dans une période assez rose question amour des bishos, alors que voulez-vous ? xD _

_**J**e veux bien des reviews ! Même pour me dire que je suis chiante de m'être fait mal et de ralentir les prochains postes de chap' xD ! (D'ailleurs merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive trop vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !)_


	9. PWP 5 : Première fois (OgaFuru)

_**E**nfin ! Oui enfin je sors ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, franchement si j'avais pu écrire plus vite je l'aurai fait mais voilà, parfois la vie est bien cruelle. Si vous voulez tout savoir, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil, j'explique bien (normalement xD). _

_**E**t puis il y a eu le chap' 207, et là mon cerveau s'est figé pendant deux jours. Je spoil pas mais ceux qui l'ont lu savent de quoi je parle. Et j'ai découvert que j'avais des dons de voyance... et c'est pas drôle, vu la situation dans le chap' 207. _

_**D**isclaimer : Beelzebub m'appartient pas (d'ailleurs j'attends trop le chap' 208 !)_

_**P**airing : Oga X Furuichi. Oui, ça y est, j'inverse ! _

_**M**erci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements. C'est vraiment gentil !_

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Première fois**

Tout parti d'un caprice d'Oga, alors qu'il tendait le bras vers Furuichi pour qu'il le morde. Il feinta et retira le sang convoité sous le nez de Furuichi qui fut assez surpris. Oga souriait, fier de lui. Fier de quoi, Furuichi se demandait bien tiens. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui retirer sa source de vie ce crétin ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda enfin Furuichi.

Oga sourit davantage, si c'était possible, puis des soubresauts agitèrent tout son corps. Il était visiblement en train de se marrer. Il se foutait bien de sa gueule en plus.

- Mais quoi ?! Pourquoi tu te marres ?!, s'énerva Furuichi devant le rire d'Oga qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

Oga n'en pouvait plus, son idée était vraiment trop géniale ! Et ça lui permettait de voir Furuichi avec son air énervé. Trop craquant !

Furuichi allait gueuler contre le brun parce qu'après tout il n'allait pas se laissait faire sans rien dire mais Oga le devança en se calmant puis retendit son bras à porter de crocs de son meilleur ami. Méfiant et le surveillant du coin de l'œil, Furuichi approcha ses canines effilées près de la chair tendre qui disparut brusquement de son champ de vision. Encore ?!

- Mais tu joues à quoi ?!, enragea le vampire en manque.

- En fait…, commença le brun avant de se taire, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

- Quoi ?, aboya Furuichi en croisant les bras, fatigué d'attendre la réponse d'Oga.

- Eh bien je me disais… Pourquoi on n'échangerait pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben nos places, répondit naïvement Oga, comme-ci sa proposition était tout à fait naturelle.

- QUOI ?!, rougit fortement Furuichi. Pas question !, objecta-t-il immédiatement.

- Allez, ça peut pas faire de mal ! Et je te laisse me mordre autant que tu veux pendant qu'on le fait !, argumenta le brun.

- Mais non, on est très bien comme ça !

Le sourire d'Oga se fana tristement, tout amusement envolé. Il ne pensait pas que Furuichi serait contre à ce point-là. Il soupira bruyamment et Furuichi se mit sur ses gardes, comme-ci Oga allait l'attraper pour le faire sien. C'est qu'un Oga, c'était pas très patient et rarement délicat.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas ?, renchérit enfin le brun, inconscient des pensées de son meilleur ami. C'est pas un drame si on le fait juste une fois. Et j'ai envie d'essayé…

Oga plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Furuichi qui ne répondit rien mais se détendit légèrement. Il était vrai que jusqu'ici, Oga ne s'était jamais plaint, sauf quand il lui buvait trop de sang et qu'il perdait toute sa force. Mais ça, c'était encore autre chose. Là, il lui demandait quand même de mettre sa fierté d'homme de côté pour le satisfaire. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas !

- Je ne…, s'apprêta-t-il à dire avant d'être coupé par un baiser violent dont il était impossible d'échapper à cause des grandes mains qui emprisonnaient son visage.

La langue du brun s'immisça dans sa bouche et s'emmêla à sa propre langue, ignorant les petites griffures que les canines lui infligeaient. Le peu de sang que Furuichi put goûter lui révéla la passion et l'amour qui animaient ce geste brusque. Tout aussi abruptement qu'il l'avait amorcé, Oga coupa court au baiser mais garda le crâne de Furuichi entre ses mains. Son meilleur ami rougit encore plus et autant dire qu'il ressemblait carrément à une tomate. Il commençait à peine à accepter les sentiments d'Oga et à peut-être, hypothétiquement, remettre en cause ses principes pour éventuellement accepter d'aimer, au sens amoureux du terme, cet imbécile de meilleur ami alors il était encore loin de se sentir prêt pour laisser Oga faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Furuichi ne disait toujours rien mais ses yeux exprimaient tout son refus envers la proposition d'Oga. Le brun s'en aperçut, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il était tant opposé à cette idée. Ce n'était pas naturel dans un couple de laisser parfois les choses changer un peu ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas un vieux couple avec 20 ans de mariage à leur actif, avec leurs petites habitudes bien ancrées dans leur quotidien !

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne tant que ça ?, le questionna-t-il finalement. Je te promets d'être le plus doux possible, continua-t-il, conscient de l'importance de rassurer le plus petit.

- C'est pas ça. C'est trop…

Furuichi réussit à arrêter le court de sa phrase avant de dire une bêtise. Pour lui, c'était trop humiliant. Il n'était pas une fille et ce n'était pas naturel. Il se mordit la langue, réalisant à quel point il aurait pu blesser Oga. Ce dernier restait silencieux, attendant la suite de sa phrase. Mais Furuichi ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire. Lui dire que toutes les choses qu'Oga faisait étaient dégoûtantes et indignes d'un mec alors que le brun avait l'air d'adorer ça et qu'il n'en n'avait même pas honte.

Si Oga le faisait, pourquoi lui s'en sentait incapable ? Mais d'abord, pourquoi voulait-il échanger d'un coup ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?, fit-il à Oga.

Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement.

- Tu… T-tu aimes qu-quand…, bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé.

Il souffla pour reprendre de l'assurance et lança :

- Tu aimes être en-dessous ?

Oga s'attendait un peu à cette question et sourit intérieurement. Si Furuichi s'y intéressait, ça voulait dire que tout n'était pas perdu !

- J'adore ça. Parce que c'est totalement différent de tout ce que j'ai connu jusque là et…

Il hésita une seconde, la bouche entrouverte mais les yeux rivés sur Furuichi. Il baissa les yeux et se gratta le menton, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et le cœur un peu plus rapide.

- Ben c'est bien avec toi.

Furuichi comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, pour lui aussi, Oga était quelqu'un de spécial. C'était quand même le seul mec qui arrivait à lui faire douter sur sa propre orientation sexuelle ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Coucher avec Oga d'accord, mais que s'il n'était pas en-dessous.

- Tu sais…, murmura Oga, toujours les yeux vers le sol. Tu sais, reprit-il plus fort en relevant la tête avec détermination, je veux vraiment le faire avec toi. D'habitude je m'en fiche dans quel sens on va être mais juste une fois, j'aimerai savoir ce que ça fait d'être au-dessus. Juste une seule fois.

Furuichi ne dit rien, assimilant toujours la demande d'Oga. Décidément, ça ne rentrait toujours pas dans son cerveau…

- M'oblige pas à te supplier, rajouta le brun d'un ton plus dur.

_« Oui mais un Oga qui supplie, ça n'existe pas. »_, pensa Furuichi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'intimidation. Ce qu'Oga voulait dire était qu'il ne laisserait pas ce dessein inassouvi. Même si aujourd'hui Furuichi disait non, il lui redemanderait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Ou qu'il ne veuille plus le voir du tout. Mais c'était un risque qu'Oga prenait sans le savoir, n'ayant pas vraiment assez de jugeote pour réfléchir aussi loin aux conséquences de ses actes.

Furuichi réfléchissait. Il regardait Oga, sa mâchoire carrée et viril, ses cheveux courts et loin d'être soyeux, ses yeux de voyou, sa carrure et ses muscles qui commençaient à être saillants, ce torse plat sans promesse d'une future poitrine bien bombée, ses grandes mains rugueuses, capables de tenir sa tête en leur creux… un mec, de toute évidence. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, à part peut-être la musculature un peu plus développée. C'était bizarre de le détailler autant, après tant d'années passées côte à côte, alors qu'il l'avait même vu nu à de nombreuses reprises depuis quelques mois. Il avait besoin de confirmer qu'Oga n'était pas une fille, douce et jolie, dont il rêvait depuis sa tendre enfance.

- T'es vraiment un mec…, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ?, l'interrogea Oga, n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ah non, rien.

Furuichi soupira. Pourquoi Oga n'était pas une fille, ça aurait bien plus facile !

Mais Oga n'était pas une fille. De toute façon une fille n'aurait jamais osé demander d'inverser leur position vu que c'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était Oga, son meilleur ami, celui qui possédait son sang parfait, celui qui l'aimait et peut-être qu'un jour, très loin pour Furuichi, celui qu'il aimerait. Mais ça, ce serait dans très longtemps !

- Je vais y réfléchir, annonça-t-il au brun. Ok ?

Oga écarquilla des yeux, tout heureux. Il tenta de reprendre son sérieux mais répondit en souriant bêtement :

- Ok !

Furuichi sourit à son tour.

- Allez, donne ton bras, j'ai faim, enchaîna-t-il.

Oga le lui tendit et regarda Furuichi se nourrir de son sang. L'anesthésiant s'insinua dans ses veines et bientôt, bizarrement, ils se retrouvèrent au sol pour satisfaire une autre faim, bien plus charnelle.

* * *

Une douce fin d'après-midi de week-end, Furuichi posa un sachet plastique sur la table de chevet du brun et jeta son sac par terre avant d'enlever son manteau.

- C'est quoi ça ?, jugea bon de demander Oga en pointant son doigt vers le sachet, lâchant deux secondes son manga.

- C'est du lubrifiant, répondit Furuichi. MAIS ÉCOUTE-MOI !, hurla-t-il en constatant que le brun s'était direct replongé dans sa lecture.

- Quoi ?, fit Oga, agacé d'être dérangé.

Furuichi soupira.

- Laisse tomber, on fera ça un autre jour.

Il remit son manteau mais Oga lui attrapa le bras.

- Mais tu vas où ? Et tu parles de quoi ?

- Rien je te dis, répondit un peu las son meilleur ami.

Dire qu'il s'était préparé à le faire aujourd'hui…

Il referma la fermeture éclair de son manteau d'une main et tenta de se dégager.

- Attends. T'arrives d'un coup, tu ramènes des trucs de je-sais-pas-quoi et tu repars aussi sec ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ?, protesta Oga.

Furuichi se mordilla la lèvre, rougissant. Il était stressé depuis qu'il s'était décidé à coucher avec Oga… en étant en-dessous. Il avait même acheté du lubrifiant histoire d'être rassuré. Il avait lu quelques articles sur le net et dans des magasines à propos de la sodomie et à part cette chose appelée lubrifiant, il n'y avait pas d'autres recommandations à avoir. À part le lavage, mais il ne savait même pas comment faire ni avec quoi, alors il avait laissé tomber.

Maintenant qu'il était là, chez Oga, l'attitude du brun l'avait complètement démotivé. Et pour ne rien arranger, il commençait sincèrement à avoir la trouille.

- Je… je sais pas, murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un œil sur le sachet plastique encore posé sur la petite table. Oga s'en empara et se saisit du lubrifiant, essayant de comprendre son utilité. Furuichi, quant à lui, restait silencieux.

- C'est quoi ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Oga.

- Du lubrifiant, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Ah. Et ça sert à quoi ?

Furuichi craignait cette question. Oh qu'il la craignait. Si le brun ne savait même pas ce qu'était que du lubrifiant, il se demandait bien s'il était au courant de ce qu'il devait faire pour coucher avec un mec. Furuichi réalisa un peu tard qu'Oga était toujours puceau de ce côté-là. Son stress et sa peur s'amplifièrent et il voulut fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour lui, Oga le tenait encore fermement. Et sa fuite fut avortée avant même de commencer.

Oga sentait la tension du plus petit sous ses doigts. Il se doutait bien que Furuichi n'était pas rassuré. Car Oga n'était pas trop stupide non plus – on y croit – et il savait que ce tube était quelque chose d'indispensable pour faire l'amour avec Furuichi. Son meilleur ami en sentait le besoin et il n'allait pas le lui refuser, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas son utilité.

Il prit Furuichi dans ses bras, lui-même un peu surpris par son propre geste. Son corps avait agi sans réfléchir, par instinct. Il sentit le corps du plus petit trembler puis deux mains se cramponnèrent à son T-shirt. Il caressa les cheveux argentés d'une main et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que Furuichi se reprenne.

Oga prenait de plus en plus d'initiatives depuis quelques temps. Il l'embrassait entre deux couloirs ou le serrait dans ses bras comme maintenant. Quelque part, Furuichi savait que ces gestes n'étaient que le reflet des sentiments du brun envers lui et que s'il les acceptait, c'était qu'il n'était pas tant que ça contre le fait d'aimer un mec. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était décidé à franchir le pas. Il inspira à fond puis expira bruyamment.

- C'est bon Oga, ça va mieux.

Mais le brun ne le lâcha pas tout de suite, appréciant le contact de leurs deux corps chauds enlacés. Furuichi aussi d'ailleurs, et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule offert par le brun. Serein après ce câlin, Furuichi se sépara d'Oga et tenta de lui expliquer l'utilité du lubrifiant.

- Mais c'est génial ce truc !, s'exclama le brun en tendant le lubrifiant devant lui, ayant enfin compris toute son utilité. Mais…

Il se tourna vers Furuichi, le regard mauvais.

- Pourquoi on n'en a pas utilisé avant ?

- Heu…, répondit intelligemment son meilleur ami.

Il n'osait pas avouer que…

- C'est parce que tu te jettes sur moi en me mordant partout avec ton super produit super excitant alors tu te dis que ça devrait aller, hein ?

Voilà, Oga avait tout dit. Furuichi acquiesça.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pervers…, s'amusa d'ajouter le brun, sourire aux lèvres.

Furuichi rougit violemment et répliqua :

- Et toi alors ? T'as dit que t'adorais ça, c'est mieux peut-être ?

Oga lui balança le lubrifiant à la tête pour détourner son attention. Comme ça, Furuichi ne vit pas les joues rouges du brun qui les cacha derrière une main.

Furuichi les devina mais n'ajouta rien. Il ramassa le tube et sourit.

- Tu l'utiliseras, ok ?

- Ouais ouais…

Oga révéla un sourire carnassier et se pencha vers les lèvres entrouvertes. À quelques millimètres, il s'arrêta.

- Bon alors, on commence ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et fondit sur les lèvres du plus petit qui passa ses bras autour du cou du brun. Les crocs du vampire poussèrent et égratignèrent la langue entreprenante qui glissait dans sa bouche. Oga sourit à travers le baiser et allongea Furuichi sur le lit, le surplombant de tout son corps. Il adorait diriger leurs ébats, son côté dominateur refaisant surface, ou plutôt, n'étant éclipsé qu'à cause de l'aphrodisiaque de Furuichi.

Ce dernier appréciait aussi lorsqu'Oga prenait des initiatives. Au moins il pouvait toujours se persuader qu'il ne faisait que suivre le mouvement bien que cette excuse perdait toute crédibilité au plus il se laissait aller dans les bras d'Oga. Furuichi le savait bien, embrasser et toucher Oga était devenu une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, tout autant que le sang coulant dans les veines du brun. Quelque part, il savait aussi que de toujours le laisser le dominer ainsi, aux débuts de leurs ébats, n'avait été que les prémices de cet après-midi. S'il se sentait capable de laisser Oga être au-dessus, c'était seulement parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose de trop nouveau pour lui.

Oga restait doux et attentif aux moindres gestes, soupirs, frissons et gémissements de Furuichi. Il continuait à l'embrasser, excité mais pas vraiment à cause de l'aphrodisiaque vampirique, pas encore assez fort pour ça, plus par la situation en elle-même et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Furuichi gardait ses bras autour du cou du brun, collant leurs corps, et leur baiser devenait de plus en plus ardent. L'une des mains d'Oga glissa sous la chemise blanche et la remonta, frôlant la peau fraîche et douce. La peau arbora de la chair de poule, créant une nouvelle sensation plus rugueuse sous les doigts du brun.

Furuichi avait cruellement envie qu'Oga le touche plus franchement, comme il en avait l'habitude. Cette douceur ne lui correspondait pas. Cependant il n'avait pas non plus l'audace de lui dire. Alors il fit ce qu'il ne pouvait dire. Il les renversa brutalement et stoppa leur baiser. À califourchon sur le brun, encore surpris par ce brusque changement, il enleva son manteau et déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Oga sourit, d'un sourire un peu féroce, ravi de cette approche plus pressée qu'avait amorcé Furuichi avant de se mettre à quatre pattes puis d'enlacer de ses grandes mains le torse à demi dévoilé. Il commença par faire de légers baisers papillons et descendit de plus en plus bas, ses mains suivant le mouvement et se positionnant au niveau des fesses fermes moulées dans le jean. Furuichi rougit mais n'arrêta pas les caresses du brun. Ils lui faisaient trop de bien.

Arrivé au bord du boxer et du jean, Oga ouvrit la braguette pour descendre à moitié les vêtements avant de reprendre ses petits baisers qui plaisaient tant à Furuichi. Devant le membre dressé, Oga donna d'abord un petit coup de langue puis en embrassa le bout.

- Qu- ! O-oga ?!

L'ignorant totalement, Oga continua les petites attentions qu'il apportait au membre de plus en plus gorgé de sang.

Furuichi n'en revenait pas. C'était… divin ! Il n'avait pas d'autres mots à la bouche, en fait il n'y avait que des gémissements qui réussissaient à traverser ses lèvres et à montrer tout son contentement. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Oga soit aussi entreprenant ! Il posa sa main sur le crâne du brun pour garder l'équilibre, l'esprit un peu brumeux de tant d'affections.

Oga arrêta de sucer le sexe chaud et humide pour pousser à nouveau Furuichi sur le lit. Il lui retira totalement ses vêtements et entreprit de faire de même avec les siens. Une fois tous les deux nus, Oga se jeta sauvagement sur les lèvres laissées à l'abandon, caressant le membre de Furuichi d'une main et ses cheveux argentés de l'autre. La main qui pompait le sexe descendit vers l'intimité encore inviolée et massa son entrée doucement. Furuichi repoussa légèrement Oga et murmura faiblement, à bout de souffle :

- Le lubrifiant…

Oga grogna, dérangé par ce petit détail qu'il avait failli oublier. Il attrapa le tube, versa son contenu dans sa main pour s'en badigeonner les doigts puis vint effleurer la chair tendre de l'entrée de l'intimité de Furuichi. Il le regarda en même temps de glisser un doigt en lui, surveillant ses réactions.

Furuichi s'était caché le visage avec son bras, gêné par sa position presque indécente, les jambes écartées. Les joues rouges chauffaient et sa respiration devenait irrégulière. Les doigts d'Oga s'introduisaient en lui, intrus d'un autre monde, s'infiltrant en lui avec assurance. Et loin d'en éprouver de la douleur ou du rejet, Furuichi pensait juste à Oga et seulement à lui. Ses doigts étaient en lui, remuant, appréciant l'étroitesse et la chaleur qui les enveloppaient. Il osa écarter son bras pour voir le visage du brun et se figea. Oga n'avait cessé de l'observer, concentré sur son visage, son corps, ses frissons, ses soupirs… Il était vraiment attentionné envers lui. Et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : voir Furuichi se sentir bien.

Il resta immobile quelques instants, sans s'apercevoir que ses jambes s'écartaient plus lascivement et que la sensation des doigts en lui devenait, non pas réellement excitante, mais au moins agréable. Oga sentait qu'il se détendait de plus en plus. Il avait repris d'autres caresses, pour éviter que le sexe de Furuichi ne ramollisse. Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Furuichi en un tendre baiser.

- Ça va ?

Furuichi acquiesça, conscient de ce qu'impliquait cette question anodine et de la suite qu'elle promettait. Il n'était pas très rassuré mais avait confiance en Oga. Celui-ci lui tendit ses doigts au niveau de sa bouche, l'enjoignant à le mordre, ce qu'il fit. Le sang explosa sur sa langue et lui révéla l'excitation et l'impatience du brun. Rasséréné par le sentiment de sécurité et d'amour qu'Oga lui apportait à travers ce liquide précieux, il lécha le pouce blessé jusqu'à ce que la blessure disparaisse. Par cette morsure, il avait en plus propagé une vague de plaisir dans tout le corps du brun qui ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre.

Furuichi le vit lui écarter encore plus les cuisses mais il avait l'air de galérer comme ça. Furuichi n'était pas un expert mais il savait que même très excité, il avait au moins besoin d'une main pour entrer dans l'intimité d'Oga. Or ce dernier n'avait plus de main libre puisqu'il lui tenait les jambes. Furuichi fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avant, même en pensée. Il s'échappa de la prise du brun et se retourna, à genoux sur le lit, les fesses tendues vers Oga. Il jeta un œil vers lui, le visage en feu de honte à cause de sa position et il vit Oga être aussi gêné et rouge que lui. Il sourit imperceptiblement de la situation, presque fier de lui d'avoir enfin réussi à casser un peu de ce semblant d'assurance qu'essayait d'arborer Oga depuis le début.

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Furuichi était dans une position extrêmement osée et tentatrice. Mais il comprit qu'il faisait ça pour l'aider. Bien qu'humiliant à avouer, il n'était pas très expérimenté et Furuichi l'avait remarqué. Il allait le faire crier de plaisir histoire de se venger. Ça lui apprendrait !

Il entra lentement dans l'intimité ostensiblement offerte et découvrit les délices de la pénétration. Son sexe était enserré de toutes parts par une chair chaude et accueillante. Il sentait toutes les contractions du corps de Furuichi qui se détendait progressivement. Il ne savait pas s'il avait mal et s'il ne s'inquiétait pas un minimum pour lui, il l'aurait déjà pilonné violemment tant la tentation était forte. Mais il se retint et couvrit de baisers le dos tremblant sous lui. Il eut l'idée de lui donner à nouveau sa main pour qu'il la morde et se détende et s'avança au-dessus de lui.

- B-bouge pas… !, l'arrêta Furuichi.

Ce dernier sentait toute la tension dans le corps d'Oga qui se propageait à travers le sexe en lui. Et ça faisait mal. Pour tout dire, il se sentait comme déchiré de l'intérieur. Il soufflait pour essayer de se détendre mais la douleur amenait quand même quelques perles humides au coin de ses yeux. Et la peur revint, plus forte que jamais. Il… il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arriverait pas, ça faisait trop mal !

Oga le serra dans ses bras, évitant de bouger le bassin au maximum. Il plaça enfin son poignet sur la bouche de Furuichi qui croqua avidement la peau tannée de ses crocs acérés, comme pour échapper à la douloureuse réalité.

Le sang gorgé d'amour, du plaisir envahissant qu'éprouvait Oga et de la sensation d'être en fusion totale avec l'être le plus cher à son cœur, le détendirent et le stimulèrent tellement qu'il se mit à bouger de lui-même. Il ressentait ce qu'Oga ressentait, les frictions sur le sexe du brun en lui, l'enserrement de sa propre intimité, avec l'excitation grimpante et impitoyable qu'ils apportaient balayaient toute douleur et toute peur. Il percevait leurs sensations cumulées à travers le sang d'Oga dont il s'abreuvait comme une fontaine. Il se mettait à gémir, des larmes de pur bonheur coulant joyeusement sur ses joues et dans son cou, les doigts crispés dans la couverture, son propre sexe s'y frottant périodiquement, augmentant son plaisir.

Oga referma sa main libre sur une des mains de Furuichi et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans cette étroitesse divine. Leurs deux corps se complétaient parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient faits pour s'harmoniser ensemble. Le brun était proche de la jouissance tout comme Furuichi qui prenait comme sien tout ce que pouvait ressentir Oga. Des gémissements de plus en plus forts s'échappaient de sa bouche au rythme du brun qui ne se retint plus et jouit en lui, provoquant par là même l'orgasme de Furuichi. Le sang d'Oga prit un goût sucré si particulier et Furuichi s'écroula sur le lit, Oga l'écrasant par la même occasion.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, à bout de souffle. Puis Oga se poussa sur le côté et regarda Furuichi. Il ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux argentés étalés sur l'oreiller et son dos nu soulevé par sa respiration saccadée. La sueur perlait sur cette peau blanche et découverte qu'il savait douce sous ses doigts. Il voulut retourner Furuichi sur le dos pour voir son visage mais il n'avait vraiment plus de forces alors il resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur le corps nu du mec qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus de place dans son cœur.

Furuichi, quant à lui, prenait lentement conscience de la réalité, à savoir qu'il avait couché avec Oga, encore une fois, qu'il l'avait laissé être au-dessus, une première, et que ça n'avait pas été si horrible que ça, chose incroyable pour lui. Il savait que le sang d'Oga y était pour beaucoup, il en avait d'ailleurs beaucoup abusé et tentait de réparer les plaies en le soignant, mais tout de même, il avait passé ce cap et il avait bien aimé, voire plus.

Il avait ressenti, assez confusément pendant l'action, les sentiments d'Oga et ils l'avaient totalement submergé. Il avait encore une fois ressenti cet amour qu'il s'obstinait à repousser. Mais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face plus longtemps. Quelque part, lui aussi, il éprouvait des sentiments biens plus forts que de la simple amitié ou de la fraternité. Il le savait. Il aimait Oga.

Il le savait depuis longtemps mais ce sentiment restait enfoui très profondément dans son subconscient. On disait souvent qu'Oga était si têtu qu'il passait pour un idiot, mais lui-même n'était finalement pas mieux. En s'avouant ses propres sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis longtemps, Furuichi se sentait terriblement embarrassé, à la fois par son imbécilité que par cet amour envers un mec qu'il ressentait. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il n'osait pas se tourner vers Oga. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer son visage sûrement encore plus rouge que d'habitude.

- Aaah… T'abuses quand même, j'ai plus de forces…, annonça Oga.

Furuichi fut prit d'un fou rire en entendant la plainte du brun. Toujours terre-à-terre celui-là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait aimer un abruti pareil d'abord ?!

Oga fut contaminé par son fou rire et ils rirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mal aux côtes. La fatigue dut les surprendre car ils se réveillèrent au petit matin. Oga en avait profité pour prendre Furuichi dans ses bras avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Cette nuit-là, heureusement, Furuichi avait déjà prévu de dormir chez Oga et de verrouiller la porte de la chambre d'Oga. Ce qui contraignit Beel-Bo à dormir avec Hilda dans la chambre de Misaki. Et ça, Hilda se chargerait de les punir. Mais plus tard.

* * *

_**J**'espérais beaucoup de ce chapitre, je voulais en faire un tout mignon tout plein, et au final Furuichi reste ce qu'il est, un gros pervers... Alors c'est redevenu sauvage. Mais heureusement, il réalise enfin ses sentiments ! _

_**Oga :** C'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps qu'il me fait mariner !_

_**Moi :** C'est clair. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien ! _

_**Oga :** Ouais ! **#sourire carnassier#** À partir de maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir le monter et retrouver mon honneur bafoué de mec terriblement viril, de démon sans pitié plus fort que tout, de maître incarné de la terreur qui ne se laisse pas marcher dessus ! _

_**Moi :** Hum... **#pas convaincue#** Je penserai à refaire un OgaFuru, un jour, peut-être... _

_**Oga #menaçant# :** Heiiin ?_

_**Moi #se fais toute petite# :** Je suis désolée mais j'ai trop d'idées FuruOga ! _

_**Oga #dévasté par ma révélation# :** Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis bien plus viril et plus fort que lui ?! POURQUOI ?_

_**Moi :** Contente-toi de ce chap' tu veux ? En plus j'avais promis à Furuichi qu'on se marrerait bien de le voir en Uke..._

_**Oga :** Mouais... Mais j'ai beaucoup plus de chapitres où je suis Uke... **#air menaçant#** Vous vous fichez de moi beaucoup plus souvent, j'imagine ?! _

_**Moi #tremble de peur# :** Ben c'est assez drôle juste après l'orgasme, t'es tout joyeux et tu sautilles partout alors forcément, on rigole... hé hé. _

_**Oga :** Je vais t'exploser !_

_**Moi :** Nooooooooooon ! Furuichi aide-moooooi ! _

_**Furuichi #arrive tranquillement sans savoir ce qu'il se passe# :** Quoi ? _

_**Moi :** Oga veut nous tuer !_

_**Furuichi #panique# :** QUOI ?! _

_**Moi :** Vite vite, balance lui la caméra, la pub ou des reviews, n'importe quoi mais FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !_

_**Oga :** ZEBUL... _

_**Furuichi & Moi :** KYAAAAAAA ! _

_**Oga :** BLAAAAAAAAAST !_

**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip**

**S**uite à une coupure d'origine inconnue, le programme que vous suivez est interrompu. Peut-être reprendra-t-il avec quelques reviews ?


	10. Délire 4 : La sodomie pour les nuls

_**C**oucou ! Oui, je suis bien là, avec un nouveau chap' ! Un délire, assez long (ils deviennent de plus en plus longs d'ailleurs xD), écrit d'une traite. _

_**D**isclaimer : Beelzebub, Kuroko no Basket (oui faut préciser, on sait jamais xD) et Oh Boy ! de Marie Aude Murail ne m'appartiennent pas !_

_**P**airing : Allusions d'OgaFuru, d'un Inconnu X Furuichi et de KuroKaga (Kuroko no Basket). _

_**Note :** Ce délire se passe avant l'OgaFuru du chap' précédent. Furuichi se renseigne sur la sodomie, mouhahaha !_

_**E**ncore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'adore x3 !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**La sodomie pour les nuls**

Lorsque Furuichi se renseigna sur les relations homosexuelles, il essaya d'abord de chercher sur le net. Malheureusement pour lui, ses parents n'avaient pas mis en place le contrôle parental, trop déconnectés de l'informatique pour même être au courant de ces petites choses. Au moins, Furuichi put découvrir le nombre de sites pornos pour homos qui circulaient sur la toile, des images non censurées lui étant projetés directement à la première page, toutes aussi explicites les unes que les autres. Furuichi ferma précipitamment la fenêtre, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, pas prêt de recommencer de sitôt.

Mais sa curiosité était maintenant mise à vif. Il voulait d'abord savoir si le fait d'être sodomisé faisait vraiment mal. Oga ne s'était plaint qu'à de rares occasions et souvent lorsque l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque n'était pas assez puissant. Est-ce que lui-même devait-il se droguer ? Il rejeta aussitôt l'idée. Vu comment Oga semblait tenir à lui, il serait totalement contre. Furuichi sentit son cœur battre plus fort en y pensant. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et la secoua pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place.

Il était vraiment en train de penser sérieusement à laisser Oga le dominer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était vraiment cinglé ! Tout ça parce qu'Oga l'avait un peu fait culpabiliser. Enfin…

Furuichi arrêta d'agiter la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait bien réfléchi. Peut-être que de le faire autrement lui permettrait de découvrir ses véritables sentiments. Oui. S'il laissait Oga tout diriger, juste une fois, il serait enfin fixé. Furuichi cacha son visage derrière ses mains, sentant la différence entre ses mains fraîches et ses joues brûlantes. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour cet abruti…

Pas encore rassuré de surfer sur des sites pour adultes, Furuichi se résolut à mettre le contrôle parental, histoire d'échapper aux images de mâles copulant ensemble. Il se dit que c'était assez étrange qu'il ne supporte vraiment pas de voir d'autres hommes nus, que ça ne l'excitait absolument pas, voire le dégoûtait carrément, mais qu'avec Oga, c'était presque naturel. Même sans le mordre, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à être excité. Vraiment étrange…

Une fois le contrôle parental activé, il put naviguer tranquillement, s'étonnant même du nombre de sites qui existaient avec le mot « sodomie » inscrit à l'intérieur. Il cherchait un article, expliquant comment il pourrait éviter d'avoir mal et cliqua un peu au hasard.

La page qui s'ouvrit était un texte d'une bonne longueur, avec en entête le titre **_La sodomie pour les nuls_**. Il s'était dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il commença sa lecture, surpris de voir des personnages discutant ensemble, et absolument pas de la sodomie. Ils discutaient de la Winter Cup à venir et rentraient chez eux après leur entraînement de basket.

_« Pourquoi ils parlent de basket ? »_, se demanda, curieux, notre Furuichi en pleine découverte de la fanfiction.

Les personnages venaient d'arriver à un petit appartement que l'un d'eux occupait seul. D'après la description, il avait une carrure assez impressionnante tandis que l'autre était d'un banal à faire pâlir Furuichi. Ce type jouait vraiment au basket ?

Et puis ça dérapa. Les deux jeunes se mirent à parler vulgairement, à se tripoter…

_« Attends attends… J'ai raté un truc ou quoi ? Et pourquoi c'est le plus costaud qui agit comme une fille ?! »_, percuta soudainement Furuichi.

Et finalement le plus petit se mit à expliquer en long en large et en travers comment il allait préparer l'autre, qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse un lavage – _« un quoi ? »_ – qu'il allait lui mettre des doigts lubrifiés pour que ça glisse bien et qu'il n'ait pas mal – _« Ah ça, ça peut m'intéresser. Du lubrifiant alors ? » _– et qu'après il allait lui faire beaucoup de bien en pilonnant sa prostate – _« C'est quoi ça ? Comment il se la joue ce type ! »_ – sans oublier que le plus costaud allait le supplier de continuer en hurlant de plaisir.

Furuichi était un peu perplexe, se disant que cet article était quand même spécial. Original. Surtout que tout ce que le plus petit venait d'affirmer, il s'avéra que le plus costaud allait effectivement tout subir et suivre à la lettre tout ce que l'autre lui dirait de faire, en agissant comme une fille, rougissante et les larmes aux yeux de plaisir – dixit le narrateur – et répétant quelques « Non, pas là~… » peu convaincants.

Furuichi termina la lecture les joues rouges et le cœur battant. Il sentait même un peu d'excitation dans son ventre. L'article était quand même aussi chaud que les images de pornos que précédemment. Même si c'était écrit de telle manière pour que l'adolescent ne puisse s'empêcher de continuer à lire, mi-gêné, mi-excité par ce couple d'amoureux – parce qu'à la fin ils se disaient « Je t'aime » sur le coin de l'oreiller. Furuichi lut enfin le petit paragraphe de fin, avec des "J'espère que ça vous a plu !", "Je veux des reviews !", "J'adore le KuroKaga, kya !" et "Vous trouvez pas que Kagami est juste le meilleur des Uke ?". C'était incompréhensible. Bon, au moins il avait eu ses infos. N'empêche, ça lui semblait bizarre cet article, il allait vérifier dans des magazines, histoire d'être sûr de la marche à suivre.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, après les cours, il se dirigea vers un petit commerce où d'habitude il allait acheter ses magazines pornos, les normaux, avec des jeunes femmes à poil sur les couvertures, de gros seins bien ronds qui donnaient envie de les malaxer. Comme les employés tournaient souvent, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de travailler très longtemps dans ce genre d'endroit, Furuichi pouvait tranquillement devenir un habitué des lieux. Seul le patron pouvait le reconnaître, mais il restait bien souvent à l'arrière du magasin et s'occupait rarement de la caisse.

Lorsque Furuichi entra fébrilement dans le magasin, il zieuta la caissière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait que ça soit une femme et non un homme ne le rassura pas vraiment. Il s'engagea dans les rayons de ses habitudes, se demandant bien où pouvait se trouver ceux avec les hommes. Y en avait-il seulement ? Sur le coup, Furuichi douta. Est-ce que ça existait, les magazines pour femmes ? Ou même, pour les gays ? Et pour les lesbiennes alors ?

Ses pensées dérivaient un peu en parcourant distraitement les magazines. Il arriva au bout du rayon, toujours sans avoir pu apercevoir un seul magazine avec des hommes en couverture. Il regarda la caissière en train de lire un bouquin accoudée au comptoir. Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander ! Non non, ce serait trop la honte, il en était incapable ! Il s'engouffra dans un rayon qu'il ne fréquentait jamais et tomba sur des DVD de SM et de bondage. Il rougit violemment, détournant le visage, puis fuyant le rayon au plus vite, discrètement, et il alla vers le fond du magasin. Là, à l'abri de tous regards, il découvrit enfin les magazines pour gays. Il se pencha pour en attraper un lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna.

- Allez, je suis sûr qu'on va bien se marrer !, fit l'un des nouveaux clients.

- Mouais, on verra bien, grommela un deuxième. J'en veux un avec du yoghourt alors.

- Pas de problème ! Ici, il y a vraiment de tout !

Furuichi pâlit et s'accroupit précipitamment derrière le rayon. C'était pas possible ! Il venait de reconnaître les voix de Natsume et de Kanzaki ! Et là Shiroyama s'étonnait de la connaissance de Natsume.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! S'ils me trouvent… »_

Furuichi regarda le magazine qu'il avait encore en main et sa respiration se coupa.

_« S'ils me trouvent ICI ! Ma vie sera foutue ! Foutue foutue foutue ! Aarg ! »_

Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers le rayon des DVD et Natsume continuait à s'amuser aux dépends de ses amis, qui n'étaient décidément pas à l'aise dans le petit magasin, surtout Shiroyama qui bégayait tout le temps.

- Il-il y a t-tout ça ?!, s'étonna le gros baraqué en pointant la partie SM et bondage.

- Oui, et encore, il y a même des trucs pour les gays, vous voulez voir ?, s'enthousiasma Natsume, un grand sourire sur le visage, alors que Shiroyama se mit à rougir de gêne.

_« Noooooon ! Ma vie est finie ! Je veux mourir ! »_, pleurnichait Furuichi derrière son rayon. Il ne pouvait même pas en changer sans se faire remarquer par les trois lycéens.

- On s'en fout, les coupa Kanzaki, faisant soupirer de soulagement Furuichi.

- Tu n'es pas curieux ?, demanda Natsume d'un ton joueur.

- Nan, claqua le voyou. Je sors, j'ai envie d'un yoghourt.

- On te rejoint !, répondit Natsume.

Les deux lycéens, laissés seuls par leur ami, payèrent leurs DVD et sortirent enfin. Furuichi souffla. Il se releva prudemment, regardant ses deux sempai s'éloigner à travers la vitrine. Il eut le temps de faire un « ouf » intérieur que Natsume se retourna et le fixa. Un mince sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et Furuichi sentit de la sueur couler dans son dos. Son sempai fit un geste devant ses lèvres avec ses doigts, mimant une fermeture pour sa bouche, puis il pouffa et reprit sa marche vers Kanzaki, presque joyeux d'avoir découvert un petit secret très gênant.

Furuichi rougit et gémit intérieurement, se répétant qu'il était maudit, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu cette fichue idée de venir ici ? Il regarda le magazine dans ses mains, l'homme musclé en train de le regarder d'un air concupiscent. Il se passa une main sur le visage et observa la couverture du magazine entre ses doigts. L'homme n'était pas dénudé, en fait, ça ressemblait à un vrai magazine, avec des articles. L'un d'eux attira l'attention de Furuichi : _Comment se préparer à sa première fois ?_ Voilà ! Enfin, quelque chose d'intéressant !

Furuichi s'avança vers la caissière et lui tendit le magazine, nerveux. La jeune femme quitta son bouquin des yeux – _Oh Boy !_ de Marie Aude Murail – et s'empara du magazine pour le faire biper. Ses yeux, habitués aux jeunes femmes dénudées, surpris le regard sexy de l'homme sur la couverture et leva enfin les yeux vers Furuichi. Elle sourit, découvrant un petit lycéen nerveux. Pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était un petit puceau à la découverte du sexe. Avec son petit air d'agneau à croquer, il attirait probablement déjà pas mal de grands et beaux jeunes hommes. Elle l'imagina même gémissant dans les draps d'un inconnu – le même que celui sur la couverture. Pour une fois, elle avait bien envie de discuter avec son client.

- Ça fera 450 yens, déclara-t-elle en tendant le magazine vers l'adolescent.

- Tenez, dit Furuichi en posant l'argent sur le comptoir et en récupérant le magazine.

Enfin, en essayant. La caissière n'avait pas voulu le lâcher.

- Heu…

- T'es plutôt mignon toi. Je suis sûre que ton copain doit devenir jaloux dès qu'un mec t'approche, je me trompe ?

- Hein ?

- Mais t'inquiète pas pour ta première fois, je suis sûre qu'il sera très doux avec toi. Et après, tu vas t'y habituer.

Furuichi rougissait de la tête aux pieds, figé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui parlait de ça, naturellement, comme d'une recette de gâteau ou autre chose de totalement banal ?

- Par contre, si jamais tu veux faire un plan à trois, c'est quand tu veux, rajouta la caissière avec un clin d'œil. Au moins, t'auras l'occasion d'être au-dessus au moins une fois dans ta vie, enchaîna-t-elle avec un grand sourire, fière d'elle.

Furuichi lui arracha le magazine des mains et se précipita à l'extérieur, furieux. Pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ? En plus elle y connaissait vraiment rien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle insinuait qu'il ne pouvait pas être au-dessus, hein ?! Énervé, Furuichi rentra directement chez lui, le magazine planqué sous son manteau.

La lecture de l'article ne lui en apprit pas plus que **_La sodomie pour les nuls_**. À part où se procurer du lubrifiant et des capotes. Mais ça, il était déjà au courant. Il allait encore devoir sortir et se ridiculiser sans être vu par une de ses connaissances. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se couvrir complètement pour éviter d'être reconnu ou s'il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, avec un air décontracté. Il opta pour la seconde solution. Il serait d'autant plus discret. Pensait-il.

Quand il entra dans la pharmacie, il maudit tous les cieux et voulut ressortir aussitôt. Malheureusement, Nene et ses amies l'avaient déjà remarqué.

- Hé mais c'est Crépichi !, s'écria Yuka.

- Lolicon…, rajouta Chiaki.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?, gronda Nene en voyant Furuichi reculer et essayer de s'enfuir.

- Hein ? Moi ? Nulle part, répondit dans une grimace forcée l'adolescent.

Voyant les regards suspicieux des jeunes filles, il comprit qu'elles ne le croyaient absolument pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, demanda finalement la rousse.

Furuichi blanchit à vue d'œil et c'est dans un sursaut de lucidité qu'il répondit :

- Ma petite sœur a un rhume, je viens chercher des médicaments…

Il rit nerveusement, attendant la réaction des lycéennes.

- Ah ? Ça doit être le temps. Aoi-san a aussi attrapé un rhume. On est venue chercher ses médicaments.

- Ah bon, elle est malade ?, s'inquiéta, ou en tout cas faisant mine de s'inquiéter, Furuichi.

- Ouais. Je suis sûre que c'est à force de te voir. C'est pour ça que ta sœur est malade, en conclue Nene, sûre d'elle.

Sa réputation auprès des filles n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe. Les trois Red Tails sortirent de la pharmacie et Furuichi put tranquillement acheter son lubrifiant sans rencontrer quelqu'un de son entourage.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se dit que le pire était derrière lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver maintenant ?

Sa mère rentra aussitôt, chargée de plusieurs sachets de courses. Elle les lui refourgua, lui ordonnant de les mettre dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle allait chercher le reste dans la voiture. Furuichi s'exécuta puis courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, son petit sachet à la main. Il allait planquer son tube quand il eut un petit doute. Il ouvrit son sachet et découvrit un tube, certes, mais de mayonnaise.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Furuichi se précipita dans la cuisine où sa mère commençait déjà à ranger les courses, cherchant des yeux son sachet, malheureusement tous les sachets se ressemblaient tous.

- Tiens, tu es venu m'aider pour une fois ?, le questionna la maman.

- Hein ? Heu ouais ouais, répondit rapidement son fils.

- C'est gentil de ta part ! Tiens, tu n'as qu'à mettre tout ça à la cave, dit-elle en lui montrant un paquet de sachets sur la table de la main.

Furuichi essaya de deviner si son sachet faisait partie du lot mais sa mère le poussa à se dépêcher. Il embarqua le tout, espérant secrètement que le tube de lubrifiant était dedans. Une fois à l'abri, il farfouilla et découvrit miraculeusement le lubrifiant dans l'un des sacs. Il l'embarqua dans sa chambre après avoir remis la mayonnaise au frigo.

Il se mit à chercher une bonne cachette et c'est en tirant le tiroir caché de sous son lit, celui réservé à ses magazines pornos, que sa sœur le surprit. Honoka observa son frère à quatre pattes – probablement à la recherche de ses pornos, comme d'habitude – et vit le tube entre les mains de son frère. Ce dernier n'avait même pas encore remarqué la présence de sa petite sœur quand il l'entendit crier.

- MAMAN ! ONII-SAN A DU- !

Furuichi s'était jeté sur elle, bâillonnant la bouche de cette petite fouineuse. Elle lui mordit la main et hurla :

- AU VIOLEUR ! MAMAAAN !

La fratrie se battit et ce fut une victoire écrasante pour la petite sœur, Furuichi mit KO par un coup dans ses parties. Sa sœur était vraiment cruelle envers lui. Celle-ci se réfugia finalement dans sa chambre, abandonnant son frère et le tube de lubrifiant, ayant maintenant la certitude qu'il avait l'intention de s'en prendre à la petite Lamia. Il fallait la protéger, coûte que coûte, de son pervers de grand frère.

Pendant ce temps, la maman avait juste soupiré une nouvelle fois en entendant ses enfants se disputer comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Furuichi, quant à lui, mit deux semaines à se résoudre à enfin franchir le pas. Et la suite, vous la connaissez…

* * *

_**J**e me suis vraiment bien amusée à écrire ce délire ! Et j'adore le passage où Furuichi tombe sur du yaoi. Je précise que **La sodomie pour les nuls** n'existe pas ! C'est du pur inventé. Je voulais montrer Furuichi face à du yaoi, et j'ai choisi de faire du KuroKaga (Kuroko X Kagami dans Kuroko no Basket). Un jour, peut-être écrirai-je moi-même **La sodomie pour les nuls**, mais n'y comptaient pas vraiment xD !**  
**_

_**S**__inon, rien à voir mais, en vérifiant s'il existait une histoire** La sodomie pour les nuls**, j'ai découvert un truc énorme. Le site a un fandom « Bible ». Si vous aussi vous êtes surpris, faites m'en part ! Enfin, ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'était que quelqu'un ait écrit **Why God made sodomy a sin **(Pourquoi Dieu a fait de la sodomie un péché) xD ! Je l'ai lu et j'étais morte de rire (sans offense pour les croyants, je suis athée). Mais bon, du Dieu X Satan, faut le faire quand même xD ! Il y a une "suite" avec du Jésus X Mickael (version anglaise de je ne sais qui, si quelqu'un pouvait me renseigner, parce que "Michel" ça me dit rien xD). Je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, ne soyez pas choqués. C'est comme faire de l'OgaFuru ou du NaruSasu ok ? C'est osé, certes, mais pas la peine de chercher l'auteur et de l'assommer xD !  
_

_**J**'ai placé Oh Boy ! dans cette fanfic, et j'avoue que c'est juste parce que j'adore ce bouquin. Il y a bien sûr un mec gay dans l'histoire, et il existait une version dans le fandom de Naruto mais qui n'est plus là, malheureusement (je l'ai lue avant d'ailleurs, et après je voyais des Naruto partout dans Oh Boy ! xD !). La fanfic était bien écrite, drôle et bien sûr il y avait des passages qui ne pouvaient pas trop varier du bouquin pour suivre la trame, mais j'avais adoré. Elle serait encore dans mes favorites si elle existait encore, d'ailleurs. _

_**J**'espère que vous avez bien aimé, notamment le passage où Natsume surprend Furuichi. Pour tout vous dire, il a déjà une petite idée de la relation d'Oga et Furuichi. Et il s'en amuse beaucoup quand il voit Furuichi dans le magasin (et comme c'est un habitué, il sait que c'est le rayon pour les magzines gays xD). _

_**J**e veux toujours des reviews, niark niark niark, que ce soit en rapport à la fic où à celle avec la Bible xD ! Comme d'habitude, je répondrai aux anonymes sur mon profil ! (Aujourd'hui j'étais en mode "gros pavé" xD !)  
_


End file.
